Equivalent exchange
by Asura435
Summary: Weird things always happen to Naruto but this one takes the cake. A new world and a new body, how is the world going to change for Naruto and Issei. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harem. Naruto X Dxd X Kenichi the mightiest disciple
1. Chapter 1

The world is a mysterious place and life is unpredictable especially for people that play a big part in society.

Naruto was a boy of thirteen and with blonde hair; he was not a normal person. He was the vessel of the Kyuubi and his presence affected the world on a big scale.

Naruto was not happy at the moment; he had just been discharged from the hospital after the day his body had been brought back from the location of the battle with Sasuke.

Sasuke had left the village and his friends had been hurt on this mission as they participated for his sake, he was touched and ashamed as they almost died.

Naruto felt that he had been very weak, if he had just been a little stronger and if he had just worked a little bit harder than everything would have been fine but all that is just a what if.

Sasuke is gone and he didn't know when they will meet again in this wide world.

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage faces with a notebook as he wrote down his flaws; he wanted to remember everything as he might forget once his mood lightens up.

'Speed, flexibility, experience, taijutsu, chakra control, chakra enhancement, lack of jutsu, sensor ability, healing ability, escapes ability, capture ability. Faster use of jutsu and defense for illusions.' Naruto wrote down as he now had goals to achieve and things to ask from his master on the journey

'I want to be good as Neji in taijutsu and faster than Kakashi, stronger than Tsunade. A lot of jutsu like Kakashi and power like the First Hokage.' Naruto thought as he remembered the legends about the power of the First Hokage

"Naruto, it's time to leave. Meet your friends first and then come to the gate with your bag. We won't be coming back for at least two years." Jiraiya said gently as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed slightly to assure him

Naruto nodded and stood up; he looked at Jiraiya and then jumped down to the town as he hurried along with his farewells as he was feeling this strange feeling in his heart.

The feeling was new and felt disgusting, and annoying. He wanted to go and sleep in his room, not wanting to leave but remembered that he needed to grow stronger and Jiraiya was his way.

'I need to do this. Don't be afraid of goodbyes.' Naruto repeated in his mind as he packed his things and stood out of his place, looking at the same old setting

But before Naruto could even take a step forward he fell down the stairs and broke them with his weight. This place was not that populated so most people didn't see him fall.

* * *

Naruto's body lay on the floor for a few hours until Jiraiya came to find him. The current state of things worried the old man as he quickly picked up Naruto and checked him.

"Phew, he is safe but why did he fall?" Jiraiya muttered in relief as he poured some water on him with a jutsu

Naruto was forced to wake up; he opened his eyes with annoyance and screamed, "What the fuck is happening? Who did this? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Naruto, calm down and relax. Don't let the stress get to you."

"Get out of my place, thief." Naruto pushed him away and he got way only to realize something at seeing the surroundings

"Where am I? What do you want with me? I have no money please don't hurt me." Naruto spoke up in a small voice as he looked around at the unfamiliar setting and started shivering as he looked at the man with wild hair and buff body

'A yakuza member, what does he want with me or my family?'

Jiraiya observed his reaction and realized it reminded him of the Yamanaka, "Who are you?"

"Issei Hyoudou"

"Issei calm down; I am not going to hurt you. Look at your body and tell me what happened." Jiraiya said as he took out mirror from his storage seal

Issei was surprised at the magic and looked at the mirror; he was shocked to see a blonde kid staring at him.

"Is that how I look?"

"Yes, do you remember how it happened? How did you change bodies with my disciple?" Jiraiya asked kindly as he suppressed his fears and guilt

"I don't know. I was just sleeping when you woke me up."

"Okay, let's relax and talk this through. I will be taking you to friend to see your memories and if we can cancel whatever his happening. We can't have you in this body and I want my disciple back." Jiraiya said as he picked up Issei

Issei was feeling very much scared, he was just a 13 year old boy from a normal family and normal background.

'How did this happen? What are they going to do with me?' Issei was not feeling the excitement of going to another world, he had been isekaied as he wished but this was the worst.

'Those novels lied to me. I am feeling like I could piss any moment. This body is so short and uncomfortable.' Issei thought as he was carried along like luggage and saw the ancient looking city

'This place looks like a third world country. Everyone is wearing such strange clothes and they have magic.' Issei thought as he looked at the people moving around and walling on walls

Soon they arrived at the Yamanaka shop where Inoichi was sitting at the register.

"Inoichi I need you to check the kid."

"Naruto?"

"No, it's someone else."

Inoichi was surprised as he knew the Kyuubi made sure that nobody would dare do such a thing but it seems the worst had happened.

He nodded and led them to a room; closing the door he started the process. Inoichi was happy that the seal wasn't affected but found strange memories even if they were just fragments because of the lack of focus with the presence of such malice inside.

"He is Issei Hyoudou from Earth, just a normal kid from a normal family. The world he belongs to seems to be advanced but the human there have no chakra and are just weak people but they do have dangerous weapons that can affect us.

He doesn't know how he got here. It is similar to our technique but it doesn't have any connection. The souls have been swapped and unless you can bring back Naruto here, I can't do anything to help." Inoichi explained and Jiraiya felt his shoulders shake

"Thanks" Jiraiya muttered in a neutral tone as he took Issei to the Hokage tower

"Tsunade, we got a problem."

* * *

While things were going not so bad for Issei, Naruto had woken up in bed in a strange room. It was dark and he couldn't see.

'Why am I sleeping and why is this bed so comfortable?' Naruto thought as he took off the blanket and stood up

Naruto walked to the door of the bathroom and took a piss, then went to clean his hands and face.

"What the?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the unfamiliar face

Naruto touched his body and found that it lacked muscle, it was taller but scrawny compared to him.

'Who did this? Where am I?' Naruto was worried that he might be kidnapped by the Akatsuki and walked carefully out of the room

It was still early morning and no one was awake yet in the house. Naruto looked inside the rooms and found a male and female, they looked similar to him.

'They must be the parents.' Naruto thought as he walked down the stairs and found himself in the kitchen

'What should I do now? I have been swapped with someone.' Naruto banged his head to think of his next step and took out something to eat from the refrigerator

Naruto ate an apple and decided to bounce; the parent might be a trap so he dashed out of the house with a knife on him.

'What happened to my chakra?' Naruto was thinking and stopped on the unfamiliar road

The whole area was different, the house design and everything. Naruto saw someone jogging some distance from him and found the clothes strange.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he ran with his shoes on the unknown

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran through the neighborhood n the chilly morning, his body was so weak and fragile that he was having hard time running.

Naruto never thought he was special with his durable physique but now he realized the difference as he felt so cold and out of breath so easily.

Naruto stopped running and looked around as he started to calm his breathing. He regretted not taking a jacket before leaving as the body was shivering.

It was a first time for him and Naruto didn't like this feeling of weakness. He wanted to go home even though it was a place filled with danger but still it held friends of a kind.

'I need to find a way or weight for Master to find me. I just have to hold on.' Naruto repeated inside his head as he walked on the road and ended up near a park, where he hid inside in the washroom stall.

'I should be far away from the house.' Naruto thought as he sat on the toilet seat trying to heat up his hands

"Could this be genjutsu?" Naruto questioned and took out the knife; he held it close to eye level

Naruto didn't feel any confidence in this act and hesitated but the weakness was clawing at him, he wanted to go back.

"This is just an illusion. An illusion." Naruto muttered as he pointed the knife at his hand and slashed his palm

"AHHH" Naruto screamed from the pain, it was unexpectedly a lot more intense than before. He looked at the blood falling from his palm and felt his body weaken, his vision was getting hazy.

"What are you doing?" Someone held his hand as he stared at the blood

Naruto looked up at the intruder that had broken the door and held his hand; it was a young girl of around 16 with black hair in a twin tail style

He was suspicious of her presence but only saw kindness in those eyes as his hand healed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Magical Girl Satan Girl, here to the rescue." The girl said with a childish voice as she held his hand and worse some strange frilly clothes

Naruto just stared at her with a dull look, 'I am in a different world.'

Naruto came to the conclusion by looking at the girl and didn't know what to do.

"Now what were you doing? You are still so small, why are you trying to kill yourself?" The girl said as she took the knife and it froze before breaking into pieces

'Should I tell her? No, I can't.'

"I was thinking I was in an illusion so pain would have broken that." Naruto replied as he looked down to hide his expression

Satan Girl looked at Naruto with a smile; she had been in the human world and felt some strange aura before finding Naruto running through the streets.

'Was it a stray devil or what?'

Serafall tried to see any traces of devil energy but found none, "Is that so? Next time don't try this or else your parents will cry. Okay promise bug sister that you won't do this again."

Naruto remembered the parents and the fact he was in another body, he had almost killed the son of someone. He had almost killed someone innocent and the realization hit him hard as he gulped in some air.

"Sorry, I will never do it again."

Serafall smiled at him as she saw his tears as he apologized and promised, "Good boy, now go back home before your parents get worried."

Serafall guided him outside and walked with part of the way before disappearing from his sight, she felt that the boy was special but not how and decided that she will look for him again.

* * *

Naruto walked towards home and arrived to see his mother making breakfast, it was scene from his dreams but this was not his family and this was not his life.

'There are people with powers. Magic, is it real or was she lying?

What should I do now? I can't survive with this weak body alone and I can't risk it.

This is not my body and I am not their son but I need to live like I am theirs. It is unfair to them. I will wait for Master to make this normal.' Naruto thought as he felt hot tears in his eyes, he just felt so tired and fell asleep as he sat down on the sofa

"Oh my, I never thought he would start training. I wonder what happened." Miki Hyoudou muttered as she looked at Naruto sleeping, his clothes were slightly dirty and there was smell of sweat

Miki smiled at her son and let him sleep a little bit before breakfast was ready to regain his stamina.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk at Jiraiya and Issei, she saw that he was serious and asked, "What is it?"

"Naruto has been switched with a civilian kid from another world." Jiraiya said in a calm tone as he put Issei down and put a seal on the room so that no one heard anything discussed

"I was a fool to think you were serious"

"Tsunade, I am not joking. Someone exchanged their souls and unless we can reach this boy's world, we can never meet Naruto." Jiraiya said as he walked to the desk and stared into her eyes with a serious gaze

Tsunade felt her heart feel a pang of pain as she looked from Jiraiya to Issei; her body was shaking as she felt her depression coming in tow.

"Tsunade snap out if it and think if a way." Jiraiya knew Naruto was an anchor for the woman now and she had lost him just like that so it was bound to affect her but not this bad. He shook her by the shoulders.

"Excuse me, if I am alive and well. Then he is safe in my world where the only thing he is going to worry about is school so you have time to get him back." Issei spoke up as he looked at the most gorgeous woman he had seen in his life, those big boobs were so damn juicy that he wanted to snuggle into them but for now he didn't dare to show his desires as he knew she was dangerous

Tsunade stood up and walked to Issei; she picked him up and looked at him from up to down.

"Thanks kid and you are right, he is safe and we have time but what about you? Are you alright? You know you will be trained to fight as Naruto is being hunted."

Issei enjoyed the view while hiding his expression and thought about it, 'Those pearly white mochi like pillows looks so delicious. Do I want to go back to that boring world? Mom and Dad will be worried but since Naruto looks a good boy, they should be fine. I can live the dream of a harem with Op powers.'

"I can live with it as I can live a life of adventure." Issei replied with a smile

"You are one lewd brat, don't mess around and make his reputation worse." Tsunade said as she dropped him and patted his head

"Train him from scratch and take it seriously. Use everything in hand to make him strong and find clues for the way since teleportation is already possible then it is possible to enter a new world." Tsunade said as she looked at Jiraiya, it was good that she was reminded and so she reminded Jiraiya that Naruto was not a prodigy that needed small directions but someone that required the full instructions

"I will do my best. I will collect the information and research it while giving it to you so that you can put a team on it." Jiraiya said as he took Issei away, the kid was similar to him but the situation was just not the optimal kind to enjoy this experience

'I hope he is doing well. I can't face them anymore if anything happens to Naruto.' Jiraiya thought as his face masked with concern while Tsunade fell into her chair and let out some tears, her escapism almost made her open a bottle of alcohol but she broke it

"I will not drink until he is back." Tsunade muttered as she looked at the picture of Minato

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was eaten in his room as Naruto felt awkward sitting in his new body with the parents. They didn't say anything except encouraging words to him as they thought he was training

Naruto felt happy and guilty at the same time seeing their expressions as he quickly wolfed down the food, he had taken extra to build up fat.

"Man, this food is so good." Naruto muttered as he ate a homemade meal unlike his own average cooking

But after finishing up his physical desires, Naruto was stuck in a dilemma. If Jiraiya didn't bring him back by tomorrow then Naruto will be stuck having to deal with this normal life.

'I need to find a way to get stronger, there should be one but first I can focus on making this body physically powerful and learn martial arts. I was already planning to better my taijutsu skills so this is okay.' Naruto thought as he nodded and wrote those points down on a notebook

His hand halted as he came down to the problem, Issei was a school student and Naruto was had an average mind while also having none of the knowledge a person would have by his age.

'I am going to mess up this guy's life once school starts. How do I deal with this? I am not smart.' Naruto held his hand between his hands as he panicked, he was serious but even being serious he didn't think he could cover that much knowledge unless someone helped him study

He couldn't ask his parents as they would worry so it had to be an outsider.

'I need to train for myself and study for Issei as his future depends on it.' Naruto was worried as he was playing with some else's life, it was something very delicate so he had to be extra careful

"Gahh, thinking is not my thing. Let's train first." Naruto rubbed his head as he got up and ready to go outside

* * *

It was the two weeks break for winter holidays after the midterm exams that were almost bombed by Issei but barely passed as he didn't want to sacrifice his holidays.

Naruto put on his joggers, his shirt with a jacket and pants as he decided to go to the park. The weather was bearable now and with his body heating up it won't be a problem.

It was a new experience and one of many as Naruto was not optimistic that this situation would be cleared easily.

So Naruto put focus on what he could do and that was getting stronger, wiser and knowledgeable, 'I need to find a teacher for training since I can't have this body damaged through wrong methods.'

Naruto would have tried out moves that he had seen if it was his original body but now he needed someone to guide him with care.

He jogged along the way memorizing the path and decided to jog around the neighborhood before going to the park as it might come in handy.

It would be suspicious if he didn't know the area he lived so he had to familiarize himself quickly. Naruto knew the people would be suspicious about his behavior as Issei was clearly a pervert and wasn't ashamed of it as he saw those books lying about in the open.

'I am so glad that they are happy with the change instead of questioning me. I don't know how I could have handled that pressure.' Naruto thanked his lucky stars as he jogged, looking at the people and the places

His eyes passed by posters about Dojo's, missing person or animal posters and many things that he wouldn't find back home.

'I should start by reading on the history; it might help me understand more about how to get stronger and with general knowledge.' Naruto thought as he finally arrived at the park where he sat down on the bench to rest a bit as he had run for half an hour

It was very early and cold so not many people were outside at this hour, the park was still very much empty. Naruto's eyes moved trying to find Serafall even though he knew that it was not possible.

After a few minutes of rest and taking heavy breaths to calm his heart, Naruto stood up and drank some water before starting stretch his body as it was very rigid.

Naruto did stretches for 10 mins before stopping to take a breath and waited for a minute before working on his body.

The park had training equipment for different muscles, the back, the chest, the legs and the abdomen. Naruto focused on all of his body and struggled to do the exercise as he was quickly running out breath, his muscles were crying out from the strain as if they had never been put through such a thing.

'So fucking pathetic.' Naruto was angry as he could barely train; it was so frustrating as he slumped to the floor after a few tries

He could barely do 10 pull ups, 20 pushups, 20 sit ups and what not in one try before needing to stop and rest.

'I can't stop. I just have to bear with it. That kid has to live my life which is dangerous while I am completely safe so I have no reason to whine.' Naruto to encouraged himself as he continued to do the exercise until he had done it the second time as the third was set was just impossible, his body was shaking and Naruto thought he might break if he tried for more

'I need to be patient. I will work at night.' Naruto decided as he sat by a tree and relaxed his body since he couldn't walk back with his legs aching this much

It had been an hour since Naruto started and he could see little kids playing in the park, it was so peaceful and different from his world since they wouldn't let kids play in an area where he was sitting in.

* * *

"Big brother, what are you doing?"

Naruto had closed his eyes lightly to relax and almost fell asleep from the relaxing shade when he heard that childish voice.

It was little girl with short brown hair and black eyes wearing shorts and a shirt, he could see a boy standing further from them while also holding something in his hands.

Naruto was not knowledgeable about sports so he had no idea but he looked back at the girl and replied, "I am resting."

"You shouldn't sleep outside like that, something bad might happen."

"Hehe thanks. I will not sleep outside next time. What are you playing?" Naruto smiled as he got up and patted the little girl

"Badminton, do you want to play?"

"Okay but I don't know how to play." Naruto said as he stretched his body to see if he was fine with doing another activity

The pain had not started so he was still good and so Naruto made two new friends. The little girl was Honoka Shirahama and the boy was her older brother of his age, Kenichi Shirahama.

Kenichi seemed to be very kind but shy type person from the first impression and not very talented with sports as he lost to Naruto after the first try.

It was relaxing experience and Naruto played a sport for the first time while enjoying it with friends.

'I could probably ask Kenichi for help in my studies and in return I can think of things to help him with.' Naruto decided Kenichi was good target for this and planned to strike once they had known each other for the two more days

The Shirahama family lived close to the park so it wasn't going to be hard meeting them and Naruto had already seen their house, and they would be meeting again after some hours since Kenichi didn't have friends.

* * *

"Issei don't push yourself too hard."

Naruto heard the mother's voice as she was sitting in the living room.

"Yes, Mother. I am taking it easy and just made new friends." Naruto replied as not speaking would be very suspicious

Miki was happy at his words, "That's good, are they from here."

"Yes, they are the Shirahama family." Naruto replied as he took out a packet of juice and some apples to eat

Miki thought about it and saw that she hadn't met with them before, "You should invite them home sometimes okay."

"I will." Naruto said as he ran upstairs to his room

Miki smiled and went back to her show wondering why he changed his way of calling her as Issei said mom.

'My son has grown and made me feel needed.' Miki could see that there was weight behind his words

* * *

Naruto drank the juice and ate the apples while skimming through the history book in his room, there weren't any books except the school books in his room so he would have to use the library or ask if someone else had it.

Naruto didn't know what that TV like thing was in his room or that small rectangle thing with a screen so he had not touched them.

Before asking for help, Naruto decided to check the books that he owned.

Math's he did not know, science he had no idea and so forth. The only other thing he learned was the name of the machine, a computer and it could be used for many things but he didn't know how to use it.

'I will have to ask Kenichi to show me without making it suspicious.' Naruto thought as this computer seemed to be the gateway to many things according to the book

'So I was right in assuming I was going to fail without a teacher.' Naruto reflected as he stood up and took the academy stance

It was the basic fighting style that he knew plus some add on from his side so he decided to go through them to keep his flexibility and build muscle according to his needs.

The more practice is done, the easier it will get to use the move and it will become a natural instinct.

Even though Naruto had done these steps thousands of times, he found it hard to go through them as his body could not replicate the harder ones so he just went for the easier ones first and slowly increase it later.

Another hour went by and Naruto was completely spent but the day was still far from ending as it was just 11 a.m now.

'What should I do? I can't push my body too much so no training and I can't understand a thing from the books so I can't read.' Naruto contemplated as he had free time to relax but nothing to do

'Let's watch the television.' Naruto had never seen it before but since seeing it, he had been curious about how it worked and what was being shown

* * *

He went down stairs and into the living room; it was empty so he sighed with relief and sat down on the sofa.

Naruto took the remote and turned it on like he had seen Miki do, it opened to a drama channel.

He watched for a minute or two and didn't find it interesting so he changed the channel to a news channel.

Once again he looked at what was being shown before moving to the next and slowly he moved to the next until he found a channel that was showing giant robots fighting, flying in space.

'Gundams, what are those? Are those for real?' Naruto was entranced and excited as he saw the battle

Hours went by and Naruto watched the anime channel that aired the Gundam Wings then Dragon ball z.

'I can learn so many things from this treasure box.'

Miki returned to see Issei watching anime like usual and smiled as it was just the usual.

* * *

While Naruto was training his body, Issei wasn't left in soft hands either as Jiraiya decided to push him hard from the beginning.

Jiraiya made a clone to inform Kakashi, Minato's keepers and Gai about the things he needed. Gai was told to follow him to train a program for Issei while Kakashi was told to write down Jutsu that would be best for him to learn.

The three members that Minato left part of his technique were told to write it down for him so that he could revive the technique and start developing it towards that direction.

As the clone dealt with such things, Jiraiya and Naruto left the village towards the forest of death after leaving from the gate so that people would think they had started the journey.

"We will be staying here for a week so that you will get up to date with things you need to know and then we will leave outside this region." Jiraiya said as he sent a clone to put down countermeasures for any situation

"Okay, I am ready." Issei said as he put down his bag

Jiraiya looked at him and took a breath before letting it out, "Naruto knows how to make shadow clones just like what I did, he can make a rasengan like this, he can walk on walls or water, he can transform into anything, substitute with something nearby and enhance his body with chakra. These are the things he knows so we will be making sure that you know what he had learnt first before moving on.

Now, make a shadow clone. Make this sign with the image of just a single clone." Jiraiya explained calmly while showing the things he said

Issei listened carefully with wide eyes and copied the sign, and pushed the chakra to action with the help of Jiraiya as even learning to interact with chakra took some time but they didn't that much time to waste.

Jiraiya used his chakra to push Issei's chakra; it made him feel the energy inside and managed to push it out but just like expected there was barely any control.

100's of clones appeared as Issei lacked control even worse than Naruto and almost slumped down from pushing too much chakra into the atmosphere.

"Awesome" Issei muttered and the clones did the same

"I know this technique is cool but we have work now. This skill is used for spying and information gathering as you can use a clone to test traps or spy on enemy, once the information has been gathered the clone can disperse and the knowledge will be given to you." Jiraiya explained

"That's so damn cool. I can get strong so easily with this." Issei jumped with joy at the OP cheat ability, it was just like the isekai novels

Jiraiya agreed but that was only for Naruto as others wouldn't be able to use the jutsu for long and can't make that many clones.

"Now you will be training your physical ability with me while your clones will go through the motions that my clone will show them. This way you will know the basic taijutsu within a week at most." Jiraiya said as his clone walked towards the front

Issei nodded and followed Jiraiya while his clones followed the clone and his hellish days started.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will be mixing in Kenichi the mightiest disciple


	4. Chapter 4

Night came and Naruto fell like a log on his bed, his eyes shut instantly from the tiring day. He had visited the Shirahama family house and seen Kenichi's book collection, his games and played with him.

Kenichi was surprised that Naruto didn't know how to play on the Playstation but thought his parents might be strict so he didn't have one and taught him how to play.

Naruto learned how to play somewhat and observed the basic usage of a computer as Kenichi showed him some videos about martial arts and fights.

He was awed; this technology had everything he would need at the moment and more. Naruto was so happy that he almost cried as the information was on in his finger tips.

In one day he had gotten close to the siblings because all of them were really kind and learned a lot. Naruto talked a lot about his interest of becoming stronger and learning martial arts as he had no other topic that he could share.

It was useful as Kenichi had read a lot and showed him many instruction manuals about different martial arts and promised to look for more so that Naruto could have better options.

After returning home carrying some manuals on Taekwondo, Judo and Karate, Naruto started the second round of training before dinner.

He took a shower, ate dinner and then started reading the instruction manual about Karate as he couldn't fall asleep after just eating.

It was a struggle to keep awake as his body was beyond fatigued by now, he was nodding off and on as he had his back to the wall while sitting on his bed.

Before long he had fallen asleep and the book fell from his hands.

In the dream, Naruto found himself standing on clouds and he could see a palace in the distance. There were mountains and a large tree, he looked up to see more clouds and it affected his vision.

"What a weird dream?" Naruto muttered

"Am I supposed to be so aware in a dream?" Naruto said as he found it suspicious and his eyes landed on someone who was also confused like him

"Issei!"

"Naruto!"

The boys said as they looked at each other and realized that they had their original appearance in this world.

"Do you know how this happened?" Issei asked

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know so I am waiting for Master so how is it going there."

"They found it instantly and have put me on a training program so that I don't die and your body grows even when you are gone. Jiraiya has set his team on the task and he is also looking for the clues while training with the jutsu that was used by the Fourth Hokage." Issei explained as he shook hands and sat down on the cloudy ground

Naruto smiled happily at the news, he was missed and loved, "Tell them I am doing good and training while I stay in your world.

You won't mind if I put time to learning martial arts and becoming a good student."

"Heh, no need to ask. Do what you want? I am loving this experience so enjoy it on the other side and just don't become evil." Issei said with a grin

"Do you know anything about a magical girl?"

"Why? Have you started watching that anime?"

"I met a magical girl."

"Are you serious?" Issei was shocked and looked at him

"Yeah, she healed my hand with magic."

Issei's jaw dropped as he had never seen anything magical in his life and just when he left things started becoming magical.

"The fuck!"

"That was all and do I need to be careful of anything. Any friends I should take care of."

"Nah, we moved places just last year so I haven't made any great friends. Just chill, failing a year won't matter. My parents won't mind if it happens once so take it easy." Issei replied as he could see that Naruto was being too serious unlike him

"Thanks, and don't die." Naruto said as he smiled and took his hand

* * *

They talked a bit and the connection cut off within 10 min, it was a good enough talk and they knew about each other's conditions.

"I will share what I learn with you here so wait for me." Issei said as his body was disappearing

"I will be waiting" Naruto replied and found the world change again as he was staring at the ceiling, he was in the right sleeping position.

Naruto smiled as he realized his mother must have done it but still his body was aching something bad especially as he tried to get up from the bed.

His arms and legs hurt so bad that he was feeling resistance towards the thought of doing some warm up exercises.

'I can do it.' Naruto chanted inside his head as he got to the washroom and cleaned his face from the sleepiness while also relieving himself from the burden

After the washroom break, Naruto started warming up his body with some light exercise and then went down to the kitchen to get a drink.

He drank a glass of juice and ate some fruits before putting on his shoes to go on a jog in the early morning.

* * *

Jiraiya found that thinking and analyzing things too much sometimes was a terrible thing and this was one such situation as he analyzed the situation carefully.

Separating Naruto from his body while keeping it alive and the Kyuubi still inside was a feat of power and finesse beyond his comprehension.

It required the power to manipulate the soul and be stronger than the Kyuubi, have power to bypass the Shinigami seal and have power to not even make a single noise while doing it.

The culprit was just becoming stronger inside his head, the more he thought about it as the man knew space time techniques beyond anyone, had soul control skills, had great stealth, had perfect control, had good fuinjutsu knowledge and whatnot.

"I really should stop thinking and just do it." Jiraiya muttered as he smoked some joint from the pipe, the situation was not looking good as even if he got to Naruto then what will he do if the man intervenes.

While Jiraiya was thinking such things, Serafall was also curious about the situation. She had sensed an unusually powerful aura in the city but she didn't manage to find the owner and found a little kid.

It was like the aura was a signal to make her meet with the kid and it made her curious in the human child.

He was different from the rest and looked to be smart in his own way, his body radiated experience with death and tragedy.

It shouldn't have been possible but she assumed that it might have been the countless suicide attempts but the child's eyes didn't look like they had given up.

'What an interesting boy? Why was he in an illusion? Or was it a lie like I thought?

Why did the aura guide me to him? What's the connection? Is there something important about the boy?' Serafall thought as she hugged her sister tightly and enjoyed the warmth

"Sister, could you let me go? I need to go back to my studies."

"Come now So-tan, I need to recharge my batteries and I got something interesting to share." Serafall smiled childishly as she rubbed Sona's cheek with hers

"Is it another magical girl anime?"

"No, I found an interesting human boy."

Sona stared at Serafall with a calm look not expecting much, "How?"

"He was being watched by a being with great power that even I was wary and he had experience of death battles plus eyes that shined with spirit. I believe he is going to be a great man someday." Serafall explained with a smile with a suggestive look

"I see, interesting." Sona muttered and decided that she will look into it once she goes to the human world

* * *

"Father, I want to join a dojo and learn Karate." Naruto said as they were having breakfast and took out the poster

Gorou looked at Naruto with surprise; he didn't think his kid was interested in the physical sports.

He took the poster and saw the advert, it was the usual and luckily it wasn't far.

"Okay but you can't give up before the month ends. I will send you to it even if I have to force you, so think about it."

"I am serious about it. I want to be a strong martial artist." Naruto replied with confidence and his parents nodded in understanding

'He wants to impress the girls.'

"Okay, let's finish breakfast and I will take you there." Gorou said with a smile, he was curious how it will end up after this month

* * *

Iron Defense style Karate led by the master, Gonzui Kumatori was where Naruto ended up. It was near his house, just an half an hour jog and a 10 min drive.

It had just opened up three years ago and gained some disciples plus the regular people that just did it for a hobby's sake.

The Master was a boisterous person with a comical look as he wore kabuki makeup and a weird hair style but no one would dare make fun of the man as he was 2 m tall with a buff figure.

The dojo was clean and neat with the right equipment; they could hear the voices of the students training as they entered.

They asked to look at the place before deciding to register and were allowed to watch as the students trained.

There was physical training; there was sparring and just pure repetition of moves.

"Hmm, it seems okay. What do you think?"

"Can I start now?" Naruto said as he looked at the large men sparring, he was interested in fighting them to increase his experience

"Hahaha, you got some spirit boy. Of course you can start now."

They turned around to see Gonzui in flesh as he looked at them with a smile that looked terrifying to most.

"Issei take care, I will do the registration and you can walk back home later." Gorou said and walked away, he had to get to work

"Thanks Father." Naruto said with a happy voice and looked at his new teacher

"Will I learn from you?" Naruto asked showing no fear or nervousness

Gonzui was impressed at the look he got from the boy, he was not someone without experience.

"You must have taken part in many street fights but remember that is nothing compared to true martial arts so forget your pride and be humble." Gonzui said as he looked at the assistant

"Yes"

"Good, now follow him and get dressed." Gonzui said before walking away to the sparring ring

"Follow me"

Naruto followed the man and got dressed in the blue Gi with a white belt. They said he would need to go through the ranks so he had start at the bottom.

Naruto was training with little kids as he followed the steps, how to stand, how to punch, how to block and how to move.

It was the basics that he had gone through before so it wasn't hard for him to follow and learn. Naruto didn't make any noise and was very disciplined unlike before where he would have been screaming about getting bored.

It was boring and mind numbing task but nonetheless it was good for him. He went through practice for three hours and left the dojo for home.

* * *

He smelled of sweat as the dojo didn't have a shower and walked the new path with confidence. No matter how long it took he would eventually find his way home.

This place was much more crowded and Naruto saw many people walking around as he went on his way. He passed though many turns on his way and found himself in a situation, there were some teens beating up another teen.

Naruto could not let this by and ran towards them; he was not an honorable warrior but a shinobi so he kicked the large one from behind on his ass and sent him crashing into the wall.

Following that with a punch to the face for the curly haired teen, it smashed into his cheek and did a lot of damage.

"Get out of here." Naruto dragged the boy by the hand and pushed him away

As the boy ran away the big guy attacked Naruto with a straight punch, from his stance it was easy to guess that he was practicing Karate but it was just amateur level.

Naruto punch him with his right, his arm pushed the punch away and smashed into the boy's nose.

"Gahh, fuck. Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto didn't respond as he smashed his elbow into the other guys gut as he went down to his knee, dodging the hook punch.

The damage was done and followed with Naruto catching him in a choke hold as he got up.

"Man, you guys suck. Practice some more and then come at me instead of weak little kids." Naruto muttered as he pushed the curly head into the other guy and gave him a kick on the back for good measure

Naruto shook his head and walked away towards his destination.

"You shouldn't have messed with us; we are part of the Shadow Gang." The Karate guy screamed trying to threaten Naruto

Naruto looked at him with a smile, "Call them and I will beat them just like you."

That was such cringe but Naruto didn't make fun of it and thought it might be a good challenge.

As he was fighting the goons someone had observed the fight and found Naruto interesting.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Kurama will be with Issei and Ddraig with Naruto


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto is okay. I just met him." Issei shouted as he came running out of his tent

"Calm down kid and talk slowly." Jiraiya was sitting on a log cooking some fish and looked towards his new disciple

Issei nodded and sat opposite his master, he was just the best as he started know about him. Jiraiya was what he wanted to become in the future, a smooth criminal.

He was a ladies' man and one with the great taste as he wrote some on the best books ever known to mankind.

"I met Naruto in the dream world and talked to him. He was working hard and waiting for you to bring him back."

Jiraiya felt his eyes get heavy as he heard those words, his grandson that he had abandoned for so long trusted him so much.

'I will definitely get him back no matter what happens.'

"But there was something unusual, he met someone with magic."

Jiraiya's became serious as he heard those words, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing much as she only healed him but magic has the same power as chakra from the stories I have read so…" Issei looked away as he mentioned that detail and knew the situation had become a lot more serious

Life was unexpected and death could come at any time but at least in the normal world the chances were less when you lived in a country with low crime rate. This changed when you added magic to the equation as every place became a danger zone.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the clearing along with Gai

"Naruto was training a lot, he said in the morning then the afternoon and evening. I can't believe he could do that with my body. I never knew I had such stamina." Issei muttered in amazed tone while the masters were analyzing his words carefully

"Do you think he retains a percentage of his stamina?" Gai questioned

"Maybe their souls are still connected?" Kakashi muttered while deep in thought

"Oh yeah, I was in my body in the dream world so I can pass the skills you teach me to him in the dream world." Issei reminded them and they felt a certain weight lessen as that was a very good concern

"No need to think too much, let's just train Issei down to the bone and make this body strong. If Naruto is getting the benefit on the other side then it's wonderful and would make his life easier so no mercy." Jiraiya said as he passed the food to others

Issei was feeling that the atmosphere was weird and tried to slither out of the group.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi eyed him

"Need to go the washroom."

"Okay, get back before breakfast gets cold."

Issei nodded and walked away slowly, he looked back that he was far enough and then ran for his life. He wanted them to realize that he was human and needed care by showing his resistance but it went wrong.

Issei was caught easily and went without food as he was strapped with weights on his arms, legs and the whole upper body before being forced to follow the stances Gai.

While Gai was training him physically, Kakashi was teaching his clone about ninjutsu and genjutsu. Jiraiya was teaching his clone about common knowledge for Shinobi's up to genin level.

'This is all for the harem.'

"Issei, work hard and girls of all kinds will want you. It is the norm here, the strong get the bitches. Look at Kakashi, this guy has to hide most of the time and lives away from people so that no woman jumps him. He has to peel them of his body and when I want some, they come running. So show them what you got and make me a proud Master." Jiraiya whispered the sweet words of the devil into his ears and the tragic boy was in full spirit

"For the Harem"

"For the Boobs, May they be big and plenty." Issei screamed as he exercised with Gai

Gai was the only non perv among these men and was feeling embarrassed with Issei's war cry while the other two enjoyed it.

* * *

Jiraiya was not the only one to notice the abnormality and power of whatever made this situation happen as the being inside Issei had been separated from him and out in Naruto's soul.

Ddraig was the dragon of destruction that had been transferred to Issei's soul in this era and had been watching things happen with bored outlook when one day he noticed that the soul he was residing had changed.

It was lot brighter and powerful unlike normal humans. The boy was acting strange and even showed signs of battle sense.

After observing him for a day did Ddraig realize the boy's soul had been swapped with another's. But this made him question as this situation was just unexpected.

'How did this happen?

Where did this boy come from?

Why am I still here and not with the other boy?

How did anyone do this without me realizing?' Ddraig was shocked and confused as he was drafted into Issei's soul and unless the boy died, he was staying with him

'Is there someone with such power to contest the immortals?' Ddraig was curious and hopeful as his spirit was rising especially as he saw the boy train and fight

Naruto was the vessel that suited him, someone that will give him fights and bring him glory.

"I will watch for now and see where does it go. I hope you don't disappoint." Ddraig muttered and Naruto felt like someone whispered into his ears, it was a similar feeling to the Kyuubi

'Nah, that can't be.' Naruto thought and shook his head at the ridiculous notion as he tried to copy another move from the games

"Issei, you are so cool. How long have you trained?" Kenichi's said in awe as Naruto showed a continuous combos in quick manner and without hesitation. It showed that he was used to these moves and didn't lack the courage to hurt others

"This is just simple stuff, wait till I get stronger and I will show the awesome stuff." Naruto replied as he smiled confidently, most of the time nobody would be impressed with his skills since the other kids were usually better at taijutsu

"Let's try something new. Like grappling moves, you don't like hurting people do you?" Naruto said as he sat down on the bed

'I didn't think this body would get that strong so quickly.' Naruto thought as he looked at his friend searching up grappling moves

Naruto had read the Judo book and found grappling really interesting, it worked with his fighting style as he would most of the time want to capture his opponent. If he had known more martial arts and had some experience then he wouldn't to rely too much on lethal attacks like the rasengan so much.

'In hindsight it was my fault for not asking Kakashi or anyone for jutsu that were used for capture of an enemy.' Naruto mused as he looked at the room once again

"Issei, I got a video showing some cool grappling moves." Kenichi said as he looked at Naruto, he was happy that he had friend to play with.

"Kenichi, how about you try learning with me?" Naruto asked

Kenichi looked at him and thought about it, "I don't like to get hurt so I am okay with just watching."

"Your choice and I will tell you that you are missing out. It feels real good knowing that you have the power." Naruto said with a smile as he stood up and sat beside Kenichi

'Issei sure is weird, it's like he is from an ancient era or a fantasy where physical power decides everything.' Kenichi thought and chuckled imagining it

* * *

Four days passed by since Naruto had arrived in this new world and started training; he had quickly gained mastery of his new body and made improvements.

His training was intense and his diet was big to keep up with the bodies demand. The body had started becoming flexible and sharp, he still couldn't do a full split without fearing for his balls but he could stretch easily and finally do high kicks without losing balance.

He had started gaining weight and muscle, the change was a lot faster than he had expected and he put it to his tight schedule.

In the three days that Naruto attended the dojo, he had gained the yellow belt and gained the attention of the master even more.

Naruto could see that Gonzui was testing his patience and his attitude so he didn't rush as he polished the moves thousands of time without batting an eye at the dojo and in the park.

Naruto took from manga's like Hajime no Ippo and practiced his punching and kick speed, he realized how important speed was from Kakashi and Lee. But the recent experience with Sasuke was also the best encouragement; he didn't want to be slow and strong but fast and strong.

He wanted to be the fastest like the yellow flash, his foes not seeing a thing before losing.

The changes in speed and strength were very obvious to him and brought him joy while Issei also shared his dangerous experiences that gave him a push to work harder.

Naruto had also started learning from Kenichi and had made him start exercising to build up some strength even if he didn't want to fight.

"It took us a long time but finally we have you."

Naruto was on his way back when he heard the voice and didn't recognize it. He turned around to see 10 guys moving towards him and some of them were wearing brass knuckles with sharp points

"I think you have the wrong guy." Naruto said as he looked at them cautiously and saw his surroundings, he was in a narrow alley way and some trash cans nearby plus a steel stair case above him after a few feet

"Shadow gang; punish the bastard for the disrespect." The guy with blue hair commanded and the teens came at him

Naruto didn't want to risk fighting that many when he was so tired so he kicked the trash cans and ran for it.

"Bastard, where did you drop your balls?"

Naruto laughed and ran without care; retreat was a tactical decision in these situations. He looked back to see that some of them were on his heels but there was a difference in speed.

Naruto did a U turn and did double palm move on to the first guy, taking him by surprise. His right foot planted forward with both his hands extended, the boy was sent crashing back and hit the guy behind.

It was really hard to fight these days with these people as they were fragile and he was fragile, he couldn't do any dangerous moves as bones could be broken and he worried they might die from internal injuries.

That would be what normal would be worried about but Naruto was a fighter and never really cared about it so he reduced the force and followed the move with kick to the guys face while running forward to intercept the third guy with flying knee to the chin.

Naruto rolled with the guy as he fell and dodged the kick passing by, and continued with punching his nuts.

The guy was screaming in pain as Naruto got up and caught him by the hair before throwing while kicking him in the back for additional damage since he didn't want him to get up so easily.

Four down six more to go and Naruto found the rest surrounding him, leaving only a small opening.

Naruto had beat these guys so easily that he was started to feel drunk on the victory and decided that he will take them on directly.

They were circling him and nobody made a move as they didn't want to get hurt so Naruto made the first step as he moved forward.

The guy reacted with straight kick in surprise and Naruto caught it, and pulled him followed that sent him in the path of the other guys.

Naruto turned around and parried the punch from the guy from the left and punched him with his left to the face followed by a kick to the abdomen that sent Naruto flying back as pushed against him to avoid any attack from the other guy since this would be unexpected.

Naruto collided with the guy in the back but before he could up safely he was hurt by the spikes on his back.

Naruto suppressed to scream and he felt anger rise, reducing his control over his strength and he punched the guy with full strength in the right cheek.

He was kicked by the other guy in the chest and caught his leg, and twisted his feet.

"Fucking scum, don't test my limits." Naruto muttered in pain as he was bleeding from the back as the brass knuckle had cut deep

The foes were down but the leader who had been analyzing him took out a gun and started shooting.

"Damn that's cheating." Naruto said as he was hit by rubber pellets that left red spots on his body and almost managed to make him scream with each shot

Naruto ran at the guy while putting his arms forward to block anything coming at his face and ran straight at him.

He crashed into the guy and quickly caught him in a choke hold but this guy was very dirty in his ways and managed to slip out a stun gun.

Naruto felt his body loosen as he was hit by the current but managed to knee the guy in the face so there will be enough time to act.

His body felt so much pain and was screaming at him, Naruto quickly kicked the stun gun away and kicked the guy in the stomach for good measure.

'Next time I need to be careful, these fuckers might have murdered me.' Naruto realized and kicked the guy again before leaving to a populated street with haste before any more of these guys came at him or they got up for more since he didn't so bad for some of them

"You were good."

Naruto turned around to look at the guy who was part of the dojo, a brown belt student named Shogo Kitsukawa. He was a genius kid and seemed to have great fighting skills from what he had seen in the spars.

'He must like fighting.'

"Thanks, are you going to be giving me a hand?"

"Heh, why not but next time lets fight. I want to see how good you really are." Shogo said with a smile as he walked beside him and helped him walk as Naruto had also gotten his leg injured by those damned spikes by a miss hit

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks, are you going to be giving me a hand?"

"Heh, why not but next time lets fight. I want to see how good you really are." Shogo said with a smile as he walked beside him and helped him walk as Naruto had also gotten his leg injured by those damned spikes by a miss hit

"Not going to take pictures and call the police." Shogo asked Naruto as they walked

Naruto hadn't even thought of it since this was just a normal thing and didn't know how to react.

"Uh"

"It's good that you didn't call the police, this situation would take a turn for the worse if you ever did that. I would advise you to be really careful how you play the street game and keep weaklings out of your life if you want to survive with some pride." Shogo explained as he was an experienced street fighter and was aware of the shady stuff on the basic level

"I will keep that in mind but who was that persistent bug." Naruto questioned as he was very much wary about the cheating guy

"He is the leader of the small gang and goes by the name Loki. This guy does not fight fair and is loaded with cash, meaning be careful of him."

"Didn't I already mess him up?"

"It's not that serious yet, we don't go around killing people. It's about who conquers which area and has more power. It's a man's romance." Shogo said with a smile and Naruto chuckled at the image

"This is one dangerous game but I like it. So who's the boss around here?" Naruto questioned as he stopped

"No one that I know of"

"Okay, can you get me some bandages?"

Shogo nodded as he went to the nearby store while Naruto entered the public washroom to clean up and after bandaging his wound, the duo walked towards his area and separated.

"Next week in the dojo" Shogo said as parting words and Naruto saw him off before continuing on his path home

* * *

"Issei, you need to be careful about that. Don't you know how scary the Yakuza can be? They are so well hidden and part of the higher society, making someone disappear is an easy game." Kenichi answered as Naruto asked him about any dangerous gangs

Naruto digested the details as Kenichi went into a detailed explanation about these things; the boy had all kinds of weird information in his room and was ordering more since Naruto was showing interest.

The information did manage to lower his fighting spirit as he heard some tragedies; he wasn't worried about his life but his friends and this new family.

If he had his real body this won't have been an issue as he could have easily lived like a wanderer.

'But I can't ignore things happening in front of me and I have already made trouble with a gang.' Naruto thought and stared at the ceiling, his eyes landed on a poster in Kenichi's room

Hitman Reborn

'I can make my own gang and conquer this area. If I rule the area than nothing can endanger my friends and family.' Naruto smiled with vicious thoughts passing his mind, the idea was so damn exciting that he couldn't stop grinning

"Issei, what are you thinking?" Kenichi stopped as he looked at his friend and that dangerous grin of a maniac

'He is thinking something stupid for sure.'

"Nothing much, I was thinking we should get more friends so that we can have more fun and play more games." Naruto replied with a smile as he placed his hands behind his head and lay on the bed

"Big brother let's play" Honoka entered the room like usual, she loved her brother very much and had gotten close to Naruto as well

Naruto found the little girl endearing, she was like a little sister to him.

"Come you demon, I shall vanquish in Othello today." Naruto declared as he sat up, staring at her challengingly

"Oh hero, you shall no defeat once again." Honoka replied as she jumped on the bed

"I am next" Kenichi said as he sat down to watch the match, his sister was just a genius and now he had friend that was genius in fighting but Kenichi didn't feel down and was happy for them

'They have their weakness and aren't perfect.' Kenichi thought as he smiled at their antics

* * *

"So you are telling me, I might be a Don when I come back home?" Issei asked as he sat on a branch of a large tree while Naruto was sitting beside him

"Yeah?"

"Damn bro, that's so lit. I never even thought of that, it's gonna be so rad. Now I can act like a boss." Issei was giddy at the thought and jumped up in excitement

"Thanks I will try not to get in trouble." Naruto smiled at his friend's reaction

"No problem bro, now I got to aim for something big. Oh yeah, I will become the emperor of the continent before we change places."

"Are you sure?"

"100%, with this body the limit is the imagination. I can see myself surpassing everyone from the past within these three years with how my training is going and increasing in intensity."

"Serious!"

"Bro, you have no idea the magic that is your body. The healing and large chakra reserves with a high level of durability makes this body grow very fast with the help of shadow clones.

In one day I am learning like three things to the level that might have taken me months with just one body. I am doing months work in just a day so imagine how strong I will be by the end of a year." Issei said as he held his shoulders

"Calm down, Issei. Don't let it get to your head; there are many people that might kill you if you become too showy with the power."

"I know but this place is to relax so I can be free."

"Hmm, I guess so want to fight." Naruto said as he jumped back

"Bro let me apologize in return but you will taste the dust once we are through." Issei cracked his knuckles and neck menacingly as he took a stance

"Issei, I have more experience than you with that fighting style. A week isn't going to help you." Naruto laughed as he dashed forward

In this world they shared the same stats and chakra so Naruto could fight Issei without any issues.

Naruto went low and slid on the on the floor, this move was not expected and took Issei by surprise as he lost his footing and fell forward.

Naruto moved fast and followed it by capturing his leg and twisted it without hesitation.

Issei bit his tongue as he felt the intense pain, "Fuck!"

As Issei was still distracted by the pain, Naruto had let go of the leg and jumped higher on the tree and used a higher branch as launching pad to dive into Issei's body with a boosted momentum.

Cannon strike

Naruto fell like a meteor and kneed his back, breaking his spinal cord as the leg had been healed.

Naruto stood up and walked back a little, this was a dream world so they had decided there no use to holding back. It was better to use all lethal moves so they can easily identify them and avoid them.

Issei had been momentarily stunned so Naruto practiced trying to make a rasengan with just a single clone as he needed two at the moment.

'I need to master the rasengan and then make it better by combining an element. It would be good if I could shoot it like a bullet or a beam.' Naruto mused as he tried to throw the rasengan and it was just like throwing a grenade

"Not cool enough, I want to shoot it." Naruto muttered as he tried to shoot it like a Ki blast that Dbz characters did

'Maybe a clear image would help.' Naruto thought as he imagined a shooting a bullet from a gun and tried to operate his chakra in such a manner but no matter how he tried it was too much for him as he had too much chakra and the control was not good enough for a smooth transition

As he was concentrating on the skill, Naruto had forgotten about Issei and was punched from afar by an extended arm.

It was something similar to Luffy from One Piece and Issei was attacking him with a barrage of punches as to compensate for the skill difference.

"How did you do this?" Naruto asked as he jumped out of range as he would have gotten smothered by the punches

"Beat me again for the secret." Issei teased as he became bigger and punched

Naruto jumped onto the arm and ran at him but before he could even run the course, Issei had turned back to normal and once again got him with a punch.

Naruto caught the arm this time and followed it, and elbowed Issei in the face.

"Well I got you down again so where's my reward." Naruto said as he put Issei in a hold

"It's just basic transformation Jutsu and I can't believe you guys have never used this to the best potential. Do you know how good this skill is?" Issei replied with a excited voice as there were so many things he could do with this jutsu but required more chakra control training first

"You could use it like this?"

"Yeah and the substitution jutsu is just awesome escape technique except the focus requirements." Issei said as he substituted with Naruto

"I have been training a lot with these jutsu and I am sure that I have done more than you ever did so how does it feel to be mounted." Issei teased as he smashed Naruto's face into the ground

Naruto quickly pushed against the ground with his hands that were enhanced with chakra and sent the both flying into the air.

He followed it with kicking Issei with a crescent kick that sent his foe packing down the tree. The boys fought some more and finally the time came to say goodbye.

"I asked God for a bike, but I know God doesn't work that way. So I stole a bike and asked for forgiveness." Issei said with a smile as he disappeared

Naruto thought on those words and realized that what he meant, 'Do whatever you want as you can ask for forgiveness later.'

"I will do my best today." Naruto muttered as he woke up, they had both made a bet on who would succeed first and the loser gets to be the slave of the winner for a month

His body was aching and Naruto wished that he had his own body once again.

'I have trained a lot since I came so let's rest for today and just practice the techniques plus some light stretches.' Naruto thought as he went for the jog and did some light exercise

While Naruto was preparing for a rest day, Loki was planning retaliation for the defeat. They had almost got Naruto so they only needed to do slightly better for success.

This time he was bring more guys and a net to catch him before he tried to run.

But Naruto wasn't that stupid and had become very cautious so he walked the way carefully and chose a different path.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Some gang and such before it enters the part of the canon story line

He will join the dojo, Ryozanpaku


	7. Chapter 7

"Issei, what happened to you?" Gonzui asked as he entered the dojo and met the man by coincidence

"I fought ten guys with weapons yesterday and they got me with some hits." Naruto replied with a smile as he looked at the large man

"Well done and next time ask your seniors for help to take care of the street scum. I have great expectations of you so take care of your body. It might even be long before you reach the red belt." Gonzui said as he placed a hand on his head

"Thank you teacher, I want to ask if I could have a spar with Shogo as we promised each other yesterday." Naruto asked for permission or they would have to fight outside the dojo and it might go out of hand

Gonzui looked at him; he could see that his foot was hurt and his shoulder as well.

'I am here to keep things in control so it's fine.'

"You have my permission but take care of your body." Gonzui replied and patted his head before leaving, he was going to watch this battle and see where Naruto stood in terms of combat

Naruto was happy that he had a friend in his teacher unlike Kakashi this man showed interest in him and gave him advice.

In just three days this scary looking man had made a better impression than anyone in Konoha after the Ichiraku's and Iruka.

'This world is a lot friendlier than my own.' Naruto thought as he joined the other students as they went through the motions

Once Naruto had done the day's practice and his body was heated up, he walked towards the ring as Shogo had come for him.

Today he practiced less and learned to compensate for weakness in his body and damage done that was restrictive to his movements.

Unlike Gonzui, Shogo couldn't tell that Naruto was injured enough to affect his movement as he was moving like normal.

"I hope you had a good night sleep."

"I did and I have a very good dream. I want to talk to you about it once we are done with the spar." Naruto smiled and replied, he was getting excited at the at the thought of his own gang

The image was so empowering that his body felt giddy and ready to rumble.

"Meh, I will lend in you an ear if the spar is up to standard." Shogo replied as he took his place

"You already know it so why the act." Naruto said as he looked at the others and the teachers

The standard greetings and rules, no serious moves and illegal attacks were recited as Naruto was having his first spar.

Once the start was announced, Naruto moved instantly and pushed with his right foot. His left fist extended and Shogo stepped into take advantage as he saw it but was hit by the simultaneous low kick to his leg.

Naruto hit Shogo with the low kick but Shogo still followed with a flawed straight punch that Naruto blocked with his own punch to the arm causing the boy a lot of pain.

"Too close, separate"

Both boys separated but everyone could see that Shogo had been at a disadvantage from the start.

"Don't go easy on me. I like this fight and don't mind getting beaten." Shogo muttered as he rubbed his arm it stung a lot

Naruto nodded and went in seriously, his body was hurting but he managed to defeat the challenger.

Gonzui was impressed by the battle and could see that Naruto was a lot better than any other fighter in the dojo; the physique limited his potential at the moment.

'No hesitation before any action and the smooth movement makes him a great fighter. He must have fought through some dangerous encounters and practiced his form a lot more than just the dojo.' Gonzui analyzed and found the boy was beyond what he could handle

'He will soon surpass me in combat skill and the only thing that might last, would be the physical strength. 'Gonzui found that sad and as an encouragement to improve his powers

"Man that was embarrassing. I thought I could do better." Shogo said as he leaned on the wall and stood beside Naruto

"You will get better just need more practice."

"No need to butter me up and speak."

"I was thinking of making my own group and I want you in." Naruto said truthfully

Shogo was not expecting that and paused for a moment, "And why should I join?"

"We are friends and it will be fun. We can fight without worry and even get to challenge higher ups that might not give us the time of the day without power behind us." Naruto answered with a smile

Shogo was sold with those words, he wanted to fight and letting him fight without any restrictions was his dream right now.

"We will spar daily to improve our strength and skills." Naruto said as he saw him smile

"Deal" Shogo said as he took Naruto's hand

"I won't be left behind so don't get comfy."

"My dream requires more power than you can imagine so let us see if you can keep up." Naruto replied as he went to spar with the others

* * *

On his way back as expected, Naruto was ambushed by Loki once again and this time they were ready for him.

Naruto looked at the twenty guys and the weapons; he bolted without a thought and took out his pouch filled with pebbles.

He was a ninja not an honorable fighter and with that he threw them expertly at his pursuers. Naruto didn't go towards the crowd on purpose as he was enjoying the experience and wanted to talk.

His accuracy was scary to his targets as they got hit in the head and chest with small stones. One by one they fell before they started to become smart and hid.

As they entered a crowded place the guys walked normally and so did Naruto, once they left the public eye they were running again.

Naruto found the experience fun and laughed as he played along and finally after some time he took them down.

"Man that was fun, don't you think so?" Naruto muttered as he looked at Loki whom he had tied with rope that he brought along in his bag

Loki's face was bruised along with the rest of his body but he still stared at Naruto with a confident look.

He was a 14 year old teen with Karate training and technical knowhow. Loki liked to fight and be in control, it brought him joy.

"I will get you next time. You have nothing else to use against us."

"You can't really beat me no matter how hard you try so how about working with me. We can have many strong fighters work with us and control this area; slowly we can have it all. How does that sound?"

"Are you trying to trick me?"

"No, I think you have a good head on your shoulder and some cool gadgets so how about working together since I plan to become the strongest in this region."

Loki was surprised at his words and looked at him carefully. In the start Naruto was just a nuisance that needed to be dealt with but after battling him, Loki found how strong the foe was and impressed.

This battle showed more of his prowess and personality, 'He is strong but not stupid. He would use any moves to win and is improving very fast from what I gathered. That confidence in his voice and eyes really is something.'

"Okay, I agree but you better not be playing with me and show something as proof within a week." Loki replied as he looked up into his eyes

"Great, in two days we attack another group and take over. Get me a list and we will plan it out." Naruto said with a smile and small amount of bloodlust that was developing from killing Issei

Loki felt his body shiver as he saw that look and smiled, "My name is Kyoichi Takame, just give me your number and I will send you the details."

"I don't trust you enough for that, let's meet here tomorrow at this time and I will bring along a friend. Call me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied and let him free before walking away

Loki didn't mind and felt much better about Naruto as he was not trusting him so openly and showed wisdom not just strength.

"I hope this investment is good."

* * *

Two months passed by and Naruto had grown in experience and power. He had achieved black belt in Karate and had mastered many different grappling moves along with Taekwondo moves that he mashed into his fighting style.

Naruto had picked up knife and staff training as well since he couldn't just fight without weapons all the time. He had surpassed everyone in the dojo and his gang had spread like wildfire.

The Akatsuki spread like a plague, beating every small gang without mercy and Naruto found skilled fighters among the trash.

Ikki Takeda, a tall teen with dark skin and blue hair, he was year older than Naruto and was doing boxing as his career choice. Naruto had saved him from a beating by some guys so he joined to pay him back and enjoyed sparring with him.

Kaname Kugatachi a girl that was two years older and trained in the use of jujutsu, she was leading a gang as test of her skills and trained the other girls. She went by the name Freya in the hood.

Freya was a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She is also has curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek. She is slender but noticeably curvaceous and athletic in frame with broad shoulders and flare hips. She also sports a well-endowed chest with a fairly muscled and well-toned built. Usually, she is seen in a form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants with an orange leather jacket with which she hides the pieces of her staff in the jacket sleeves and a golden eye-like pendant around her neck.

Unlike the original Akatsuki, Naruto lacked that many skilled fighters and the top was consisted of just five people while the rest were just subordinates.

Naruto and his four chosen fighters led teams according to their own style and had made quite a name on the streets.

School had opened and Naruto had easily integrated into the normal life with the help of Kenichi whom had still not joined the group but had picked up martial arts along with Honoka as they copied Naruto.

Kenichi had grown confident and strong as he interacted with Akatsuki whom considered him the fifth captain under Naruto's rule.

Naruto had grown taller and stronger; Gonzui was proud and thought it was time to challenge his nightmare.

"Issei we will be going dojo hunting today."

Naruto stopped punching the bag and looked at Gonzui with surprise, "Okay"

"Good, let's go now." Gonzui couldn't wait anymore and with Naruto beside his side they drove towards their target

* * *

Gonzui parked the car and walked forward as Naruto followed him silently, the environment looked real serious.

They finally arrived near a large gate and Naruto read the sign board, 'Ryozanpaku.'

"Issei this place is known as the pinnacle of martial arts, it is a place where masters gather so let us take their name and become the pinnacle." Gonzui muttered as he pushed open the gate

Naruto observed the place carefully, it was filled with an ancient vibe and the building was just old school.

They were greeted by a girl and she asked them for a fee for challenging the dojo. Naruto observed the girl and could tell she was strong and skilled.

'Definitely not normal.'

Soon Naruto saw the hulking man that Gonzui wanted to fight, Sakaki Shio known as the 100th Dan Street brawler.

The man radiated power from just his mere presence; he looked at them with casual look while drinking sake from the bottle.

'Master will lose easily and even I can't defeat him.' Naruto concluded as he looked at the man and just as expected Gonzui was defeated by a single punch

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I wish to test myself so please go easy on me" Naruto muttered as he stood in front of Sakaki

Sakaki was a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm, interesting. You got guts boy, let's see if you got skill." Sakaki didn't attack and gave him a chance

"Thank you" Naruto muttered as he took a stance and couldn't see any successful path, all the attacks he thought seemed to be failing inside his head

'Just do it!'

Naruto moved forward looking like he was going for a punch or a high kick but dropped at the last minute and did low spin kick.

His foot connected with Sakaki's leg and before it could force it to move, he was punched from above.

Naruto stared at the fist that stopped in front of his face without any ounce of worry and stood up, "Thank you for your time."

Sakaki was impressed, he had scared away so many warriors with these fists but this boy didn't fear death and looked at him like it was nothing.

"Issei I have taught you everything that I can. It is time for you to move onto a higher level." Gonzui muttered as he stood nearby

Naruto was surprised at his words, he did plan to find some better teacher but that would be later. It was his connection to Gonzui stopping him as he found the tall guy very endearing.

"Please Master Sakaki accept this boy as your disciple, he has the talent and personality to be the best." Gonzui looked at Sakaki and requested with genuine emotions

Sakaki never thought he would be watching such a drama, he had never taken a disciple but this boy was definitely interesting.

Before he could answer, the others had also gathered to see what was taking so long.

Naruto was awed by the masters; there were so many strong old men here to choose from.

'With these guys, my taijutsu skill will go through the roof.'

"I am willing to give my all for this art, please accept me as a disciple for Ryozanpaku and if I do not show the right attitude then you can kick me out within a week." Naruto said as he looked at them with confidence and gusto

Their eyes landed on him, analyzing him from head to toe and they smiled like demons.

"Are you willing to do anything for this art?"Akisame questioned with curiosity

"Anything if it does not involve harming an innocent or killing." Naruto replied

"Why do you want to be strong?" Hayato Furinji, the master of the dojo asked

"To protect what is important to me."

"Do you think physical power is enough for that?" Akisame asked

"No but without it we can also lose so it is needed along with material strength."

"We accept you as our probationary disciple, one week is all you have to prove that you can survive this path." Hayato said as he looked at Naruto, the boy reminded him of his past where he fought people on purpose

"I will not disappoint. Let me see of Master and we can start, I still have my training time left." Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards Gonzui and walked with him

"Master thank you for this favor. I know why you did this and I am sorry I forced you into it."

"Silly child, it is the duty of the master to show you the path so I am happy that my student surpassed me and can be one of the best in the future."

"Master, I will be visiting you so don't slack off."

"Haha, I know. See you later." Gonzui slapped him on the back and drove off

* * *

Naruto entered into the dojo and he understood what demons were on this day, these monsters were not training him but were trying to kill him or cook him with their methods.

'I think I now understand what Issei is going through.' Naruto thought as he walked back home while dragging his tired body, he had called home so they won't worry and was at the dojo for five hours.

It was 8 pm as he was walking in the dark night with only the light from street lamps and windows. The training by Sakaki wasn't that much for him but Akisame and Apachai were really dangerous.

But even then he was smiling as he could tell he would improve drastically with these methods. As he was lost in thought, Naruto's eyes landed on a black cat as it was watching him curiously.

"You know that's an amateur level skill so why don't you cancel it." Naruto muttered as he could tell that the cat was an intelligent creature, which meant someone was using transformation

* * *

Kuroka had been staying in this city for awhile because of the smell from a high ranking devil she had found by coincidence. While passing days chilling like a cat, she had come across Naruto and had found him to be amusing.

She had seen that he was a sacred gear holder but what kept it her intrigued was his skills and personality as he was shaping up to be someone really strong.

Once he entered Ryozanpaku, Kuroka was sure that her thought was right as these human monsters were the pinnacle of skill and if they fought anyone from the high rank devils to fallen they could easily beat them with equalized stats.

Many devils had tried to invite them but these masters had pride and didn't want to serve anyone plus lose their humanity.

Ryozanpaku masters minded their own business but did take missions to take down monsters and other evil creatures with their mastery of Ki; it wasn't hard job for them.

'He will probably become a hunter of an eccentric like the rest of them.' Kuroka thought and by mistake revealed herself to him, she didn't think he would find her as he didn't have any magic or Ki.

He shouldn't have knowledge on magic or Ki, 'Is he one of those otaku's talking to themselves?'

Kuroka tried to find a reasonable explanation to why Naruto would call her out as it didn't make sense.

"I am talking to you. Why are you observing me?" Naruto asked as he caught the cat and held it in his hands

'Okay, he is definitely on to me.'

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes and reactions gave you away. So what do you want?"

"Nothing just found you interesting or are you feeling shy now."

"Nah, just curious about you. What are you and how did you transform your body?"

"I am a demon cat and its magic. You don't have any mana so don't dream about it." Kuroka teased him as she climbed on to his head

"I wasn't interested just wondering how you use magic and all that. Are there more magical beings in this place?"

"What are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing, I thought it would be interesting meeting them."

Kuroka found Naruto strange and curious, his life should be normal but he was so abnormal and many otakus would be interested in meeting different specie but unlike them she was sure Naruto wouldn't be afraid or disgusted.

"If you entertain me enough, I might let you meet some." Kuroka said in a teasing tone as she patted his head with her paws

"I will try to match your standard, cat."

"Call me Kuro"

"That's not better than cat so I shall call you Cat."

"Hehe"

* * *

While Naruto was walking back home, his observer had been warned of his recent activity.

"The target has joined Ryozanpaku." Dohnaseek, a middle aged man with black hair commented as he sat down beside three young girls

"Do we just continue to watch?" Kalawarner, a tall buxom woman with brown eyes and long blue hair, asked as she looked at a girl with long black hair

"Why not cripple the maggot? He jumps around too much, making this chore even more troublesome." Mittelt, a small gothic Lolita, commented with a vicious smile as she sipped her smoothie

"We end him tomorrow, he has done something unforgivable by joining those scum." Raynare commanded as she felt that it was for the best of the Fallen, she had been given command to watch over him as he was acting strange and had been observing for two weeks already.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto spent some time talking to Kuroka as they walked home and she disappeared before entered the house.

Once he got home, Naruto informed his parents that he had joined a new dojo and had dinner.

Naruto called up Kenichi and the others about it as well so they will be in the know.

After finishing up, he fell asleep without any resistance.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto heard the voice inside his head and woke up inside a soul land different from the sewers.

"What?"

"I am the dragon inside your sacred gear, Ddraig."

As the voice came to him, Naruto saw a large red dragon looking down at him.

"What are you doing here and what do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked with a cautious attitude

"I like that I can feel my body here but I am right now inside a gear that's part of your soul.

You can summon it now without a problem and it will boost your power.

And I wanted talk about was the fact that youkai, demons, devil's and fallen have been watching you.

Danger is approaching so run to the dojo and don't come out unless you have the stregth to fight " Ddraig warned

Naruto digested the warning, "Are you sure? Don't they have something else to do then kill a human."

"There are things in place but you can't be sure if they will follow the rules. It's the less risky way."

"I will think about it so how do I use this gear and does your presence power me up or not." Naruto asked as he sat down on the floor

"Heh, of course. I am the dragon of destruction and with my help you will surpass those weaklings easily."

"So want do I do partner?"

"Say sacred gear activate and then boost."

Naruto followed his words and saw a red gauntlet on his right hand.

"Boost" As Naruto said that word, he felt his power double

It was such an intense feeling and after ten seconds once again it doubled.

Naruto drunk on the power, "This is insane but it should have a limit."

"Good you didn't go crazy." Ddraig said as he wiped the imaginary sweat

Naruto decided to ignore those words and waited for the answer.

"Your body is the limit of the boost and if you try to go above it then you will explode from overdose."

Naruto nodded as it was an expected answer,"Can I use your flames or wings or will this thing cover me whole if I grow stronger?"

"We will see in the future just focus on what you have and if you focus the booster power then you can shoot it out as a ki blast."

"Awesome" Naruto exclaimed as he tried do it, replicating his attempt with the rasengan and shot a green energy bullet

"What is this powered by? What is it boosting?"

"Can't you feel it, your body has small amounts of energy building up and soon it should be visible but with boost it becomes visible."

Naruto thought about for a moment,'Could it be chakra or is it Ki?'

"Okay, thanks for the help partner. Want to talk about things to get to know each other."

Ddraig didn't reply and just wanted to walk away but realized it was the boy's soul land, there was no where to go.

"Okay just keep it interesting."

"I will go first and then you can also share a story." Naruto said with a wide smile as he leaned on Ddraig's side

* * *

The next morning it was Sunday and Naruto walked towards the dojo to get his training.

Cat hadn't returned but Naruto thought she was watching over him.

Before long Naruto was half way to his destination and was thinking up different strategies to incorporate the dragon theme.

"Naruto" Naruto stopped as he heard Ddraig and looked ahead

There was a woman with blue hair standing in front, wearing some office suit.

What got his attention was the fact that it was too quiet and she was holding a weapon.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Naruto asked as he activated the gear

Kalawarner looked at Naruto from head to toe, he was weak and pitiful.

One move from her would kill him but since he was part of those accursed group, she wanted him to feel the pain.

"You have passed the limits of our patince human and used the power of the sacred gear."

"What sacred gear? What is this? Please don't hurt me, I don't want to die." Naruto walked closer and closer slowly as the gear boosted thrice

From her face, Naruto could see disdain and arrogance so his act was working and she was careless.

"Don't try to touch me with your filthy hands." She muttered as she was about to cut of his right arm while he was kneeling down in front of her

"Sucker punch" Naruto punched her in the abdomen and sent her flying into the street light

It hurt her internals, from her intenstunes to the liver as it was well placed attack.

Naruto fell to the floor and screamed, "Fuck" as his shoulder was dislocated from the attack.

He utilized chakra enhancement on his arm but the body couldn't handle that much power up without covering all of it, and he didn't have enough for that act.

Naruto didn't dawdle and used enhancement from the next boost to run, his legs were boosted.

By the time he arrived, Naruto looked like he was going to die as his bones had fractured and there was minor internal bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Akisame had just come out to go for his clinic when he found Naruto outside the gate

"Fallen, they are trying to kill me." Naruto muttered with difficulty as he had run with speed that his body was not capable of

Akisame was surprised, they already knew he had a sacred gear but was it that important for him to be hunted

He looked around and it seems they had retreated quickly.

There were traces of a weak fallen on his hand and he smiled at the thought.

"Good work, you certainly are one of us." Akisame said with a smile as he picked him up and carried him to the clinic to fix him up asap

* * *

"How could you fail this simple task?" Raynare was not calm at the moment as she saw Kalawarner hurt and the target alive

Kalawarner looked down in shame as she had no excuse, "I was too confident and he took advantage of it. He can use Ki and attacked a weak spot."

"Oh, now this is interesting. Finally, We can have some fun and a sacred gear." Mittlet said as her eyes shined with spirit

Raynare looked at them both, "Eliminate him urgently, his power is increasing too fast and will be a danger to all of us."

The others quite once she made them realize the reality of the situation.

"He will be protected by the dojo. What should we do about that?" Dohnaseek asked

"They will not interfere until death comes to him so we can fight him normally for now to affect his mindset. Continuous defeat is bad for development and once an opportunity arises kill him." Kalawarner suggested

Raynare thought about it and sighed as this task was about to end but now it had been extended.

"If they protect him then we will follow this plan."

* * *

Naruto relaxed in the dojo as he was covered in bandages and drinking some terrible tasting medicine.

He watched the Masters fight and go through the motions.

"How do you feel now?" Hayato asked as he sat beside him

"Alot better"

"You did perfect for such an unexpected opponent. But I suggest you stay here for awhile before you can go back to the normal life."

"Thank you for the option, does that mean I am accepted."

"Yes, you show alot of talent and your personality isn't bad."

"Hehe, you are making blush. I will take a week off for practice but will go back after that."

The Masters looked at him as the word week passed through their heads.

"Try your best to survive then." Hayato replied with a smile as he went to train Miu

Naruto felt a chill pass through his body as he looked at those people.

'I will just close my eyes and it will go away.' Naruto closed his eyes but it didn't go away as Ma Kensei touched his shoulder

"Aahhh" Naruto screamed in fright as he was surrounded

"Don't be like that disciple, we only got a week left before a rematch."

"We can't allow defeat so you need to fight again."

"I will give you a weapon to carry for next time."

"I am injured."

"We got an elixir just for that." Akisame replied as he poured it inside his mouth

* * *

"Here always carry this." Jiraiya said as he passed him a box

Issei was looking his original body except a bit taller and buff as he used transformation Jutsu.

It worked for this situation since they didn't want people to find the vessel of the Kyuubi.

Issei looked at box, "Condoms?"

"I can't trust you to keep in check so this is for you. Never do it raw, no matter what. This body can impregnate any woman with a single shot because of the intense yang energy." Jiraiya explained in a serious tone

Issei took on the words and nodded, it had been month and he was starting his journey finally.

He had only seen the forest of death for the whole month so he was a bit excited but having this in hand, made it even higher.

"Does that mean I have permisy to bang?"

"Yes but no hired help." Jiraiya smiled

"Of course, I want girls to fall for me and then enjoy thsoe soft bodies, especially boobs." Issei said in a calm manner, he had standard and shit

"Good, now don't let your power get to your head and always be careful." Jiraiya warned as he started speeding up so they would leave the territory of Konoha

Issei was wearing a red jacket with black pants, his headband was in his bag since he didn't want to give his allegiance.

He had been given a light armor and a spear along with chains to fight when necessary.

With the help of chakra he could control the chains like they were snakes to bind his foes.

In one month, Isse had surpassed the original Naruto in skill and power in this world.

In the dream world, Naruto was still kicking his ass and Issei was learning new tricks from him as he was very creative in this field while Issei gave advice about love and sex.

The pure boy that was Naruto had disappeared because of this pervert. Naruto had no knowledge about live and took in everything thing from his friend and partner, distorting his view.

Naruto was starting to believe in harem and it did go well with his dream of having a large family.

'Still a work in progress but soon my student shall go forth and bloom.'

* * *

The duo arrived at a village far off from Konoha as they had been running for 3 hours with small breaks to replenish chakra.

They had been running at mach 20 which was what Issei could accomplish at the moment without stumbling into things.

His Max was mach 30 becuase of his low chakra control and as it went up so did his speed.

According to his body and chakra levels, Issei should have already hit mach 300 but that required almost perfect control that he didn't have.

The duo relaxed in the public bath house while enjoying the view from the other side.

'Hmm, finally some good shit.' Isse thought as he looked at those soft bodies

'Unfortunately I can't go for normal girls anymore.' Issei sighed at the loss but cheered up at the thought of those sexy moves that Jiraiya mentioned to him when he was feeling down

"Get ready tomorrow, you will do your first individual task."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised, you need to learn to be independent."

Issei lost his joy and appetite as he heard those words, he had always been shown the way and now he had to do a task alone so soon.

"You will search for the cause of low harvest in this region and solve it."

Issei gulped and got out of the water as he was not feeling alright.

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment. I was traveling and now I have to write from my phone since yesterday so mistakes galore.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto had been in the dojo for two days now and his friends finally visited to check up on him.

Kenichi felt the pressure as he stood outside the gate, it looked like the dojo was for Giants.

'Man, this looks scary. I can see blood stains on the gate.' Kenichi gulped as Berserker tried to open the gate and needed help with it

Kenichi and Ikki helped to open the gate, and they were introduced to a old style dojo.

As they looked around, their eyes went towards Naruto.

They were relieved to see him but it seems he was brainwashed.

"PUNCH, KICK , THROW, WINNER."

The team was shocked to see him like this aanf Kenichi was the first to move towards.l him.

"Naruto snap out of it.

What have you done to him?" Kenichi questioned as he saw the adults and Miu, who attracted him a lot

"You must be his friends, welcome. Naruto is just relaxing at the moment." Akisame said as he was drinking green tea

"This is relaxing. I am not taking him back, his family will never allow this to happen." Kenichi declared and the members moved to his words as he took Naruto's hand and dragged him

"Color me surprised, the boy got some guts." Sakaki muttered as he looked at Kenichi run away with Naruto while the team followed

The Masters smiled at the event taking place, Do you think you can escape from us boy? Nobody leaves Ryozanpaku while staying normal."

Kenichi was feeling his hesrt pounding with fear but he still dragged this heavy body with him.

Naruto fortunately was a running along with him and they were close to he gate.

'We will be out soon.'

'No, no' Kenichi thought in horror as a ginat and a woman with a sword stood at the gate

Ikki and Shogi went for Appachai while Freya went for Shigure so that Kenichi could escape.

"Naruto, it's time for training." Akisame called out and Kenichi fell to the ground as Naruto stopped while holding his hand

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Training to survive." Naruto replied with a smile and Kenichi understood this was a trap

"Why woukd you do this?" Kenichi asked as he tried to pry his hand open

"Because you are my friends and I love my friends alot so we should share the good things in life." Naruto replied as he placed his hand on Kenichi's shoulder

"Master, what do you think?" Naruto stood up and threw Kenichi at Sakaki

"We can train everyone as they have talent and good spirit. The boxer needs to go to another friend of ours since it will be better for him." Akisame said as he went towards the fighters

"What do you guys think of this gift? You will be stronger than ever with training from this dojo." Naruto said as he looked at the downed team

"Got no problem here." Shogo replied as his body was aching from a single punch

The others thought about it and saw the Masters, they were strong and skilled but there was the risk of losing your mind here.

Freya looked at Naruto and knew it will be hard to keep up with his increment and nodded as she looked at Shigure.

"Good so it's settled then let's start training. I have had enough rest." Naruto said with a large smile, now he had people to accompany him in pain

Friendship grew with trials, it proved whether it was circumstantial or real.

'These bonds will grow through team work and suffering.'

* * *

"Bloody damn, the human holed up in the dojo and hasn't stepped outside it for days now. Its making me crazy." Mittlet muttered with frustration as she punched the wall, breaking it

"Patience, the dojo doesn't allow that. They will send him out soon or he will come out by himself." Kalawarner said as she stood while looking at the gate

"We should plan an attack that should cripple him or damage him enough." Dohnaseek added

Raynare looked at the gate,"Prepare to attack his lower body once he gets out."

* * *

A week passed by since Naruto joined the dojo. In this week he learned many techniques that he repeated thousands of times while going through intense workout to stregthen his body all over.

He was introduced to Ki and taught how to utilize it a complete different manner.

Through training his chakra had developed enough that he could do a single enhancement without boost.

And with the help of the Masters he had learned Seikuken, an air space around his body.

It covered all around his body within an arm's length so that no attack would pass his senses.

It was a move taught by Hayato and was beaten into him as the Masters sparred with him.

Naruto had also improved his staff work with the help of Shigure and she had passsed him a spear to fight the fallen.

He was really awed by Shigure since she was the youngest in the group and felt something inside as he watched her move.

Naruto had fallen in love as Issei had called it and could keep his eyes away from that beautiful woman.

'I need to be strong enough before I confess.' Naruto decided that he will be stonger before he made the move but even before ethat he was buttering her up with food and interest.

* * *

Finally it was time for the battle, Naruto walked out of the dojo.

"Stop don't attack. I will fight you one on one and if you beat me then you can kill me. The Masters will not intervene." Naruto said as he stood outside the gate

Raynare looked at him and his confident face, it disgusted her.

"Kalawarner, go and finish him."

Kalawarner smiled for the first time as she flew down and landed near Naruto.

"It's been a week since that encounter. I will pay you back for that disgrace." Naruto muttered as he had actually run away, it was something he never did

Kalawarner looked at him and thought he was making fun of her," Those are my words and you will know death for this disgrace."

"Chill out woman, you looking ugly with that expression." Naruto replied with a grin as he took his stance with his spear

Kalawarner didn't wait this time for him to move and attacked with her spear of light.

The spear missed by bare inches as Naruto stepped forward and thrust at her body with the spear.

The spear rotated fast as it almost hit her body as she blocked it with her spear.

Naruto didn't stop and spun around as he attack with the spear from the side.

Kalawarner blocked the attack with her arm, the attack stung but gave her the chance.

Another light spear at Naruto but once again it missed him as he kicked her face.

Naruto fell to the ground and followed Kalawarner, catching her legs and breaking ten with enhanced stregth.

"Aahhh" Kalawarner screamed in pain as Naruto continued with holding her in a while hold

"You are dead, you had no chance from the beginning. Next time, I will kill you.", Naruto whispered into her ears as he let her go and stood up while dusting his clothes

He was confident they can do nothing as his Seikukt was connected his soul and he was used to high speed in the other world so with his Seikuken his body would react to attacks that he didn't even register with normal senses.

It was a cheat and he was loving it, even the Masters felt shocked at his ability.

'Its good to be me.'

The fallen were shocked at the smooth defeat of their ally. It was just impossible, he wasn't even their level last week but now this happened.

"Impossible, this must be Kalawarner's fault." Mittlet muttered in a crazed tone as he landed on the battlefield

"I will crush you like a KitKat bar."

"You look so cute but ruin the appearance with that vulgar smile. It seems it needs reconstruction." Naruto replied with a smile as he got ready while the team was watching in awe as they saw a different specie and magic

'I need to get stronger. I need to awaken my ki soon or I will be left behind.' it was a thought shared by his friends as they saw this battle and even Kenichi was subdued as he wished to get stronger to help his best friend

'We need to learn from this and burn the fire if youth.'

Mittlet smiled as she made shorter spears of light and made five of them at the small time while making a mace of light.

The spears fired from five circles and one volley followed by another as Mittlet flew into the sky for an opportunity moment to dive.

Naruto dodged the attacks with ease but made it look difficult and as he was in an awkward position, Mittlet fell like a meteor.

Naruto smiled as he pushed himself into position with the spear and kicked Mittlet in the shoulder while dodging the mace by an inch as it almost made him bleed.

The enhanced kick broke her collar bone and the little girl was on the ground screaming in pain.

"Next"

Raynare couldn't wait anymore and attacked along with Dohnaseek but as expected they lost without much difficulty.

They managed to make him bleed because of too many attacks but in the end it was his victory.

The fallen were on the ground in pain or passed out from it.

"What do you want to do with them?" Hayato asked as he stood in front of the fallen

Naruto looked at them and then to his team, "I want them to serve me."

Hayato smiled and looked at the fallen, "Pact of servitude"

Hayato striked each of the fallen on the heart with a small amount of Naruto's chakra.

"Now they can't go against you."

"Thank you Elder. Master Akisame can you fix then up." Naruto said as he picked up the girls like luggage

Akisame nodded and they walked to the clinic. Once the new members were put in medical care, Naruto was surrounded by his team.

"What is the situation? Was this the plan from the start?" Loki asked, he was bloody excited as his normal was sent flying and this new world had opened up

"We have the same goal from the start, take over the underworld and become the strongest group ever. No matter what comes in the way, it will bend or get broken." Naruto replied with confidence, his gauntlet increasing his charisma

"Will it get dangerous? Are there monsters that might attack people?" Kenichi asked

"Yes, there are monsters and we might end up hunting them down."

"My brain is trembling with excitement." Shogo held his head as he smiled like a maniac

"Let's party our first victory over the supernatural." Ikki said as he placed his arms around Naruto and Kenichi's shoulder

* * *

"You did better than expected. I am impressed." Kuroka said as she sat in his lap as Naruto was sitting on top of the dojo building looking at the night sky

"Thanks so do I get something." Naruto teased as he patted his cat

"Oh, what do you want then?"

"I want to look at the real you."

"What if I am an ugly monster?"

"What if you are a beautiful woman?"

"Touche, so you are willing to risk your eyes on it."

"I will never look down on a friend." Naruto said honestly as held Kuroka to his eye level

"Cute" Kuroka muttered as she transformed into her humanoid body

Naruto was impressed and whsitked in appreciation, "Beautiful and elegant."

"You got a sweet mouth on you." Kuroka laughed as she kissed him on the cheek and Naruto was blushing mess

Kuroka chuckled at that as she jumped away, "Why ruin the fun, Shigure?"

"Get away from my student."

"Aww, I am hurt. We will meet later then." Kuroka said as she disappeared from sight with her immense speed

"What were you doing?"

"Just watching the night sky."

"Don't let woman like her ruin you. Keep way from her."

"Then will you stay by my side then I won't need her."

Shigure didn't understand what Naruto was implying, "I will stay as much as possible. You are Shigure's student."

Naruto laughed at the answer and got up to hug Shigure. She didn't stop him and he really enjoyed the contact, it was a great gift.

* * *

As the battle had taken place, Serafall had watched it with Sona.

Sona was impressed more than ever and she had found the holder of a longinus.

It was an irresistible opportunity that she asked Serafall to accompany her to meet Naruto so that no one will else will take him away as he seemed to be open to relations a bit too much.

* * *

A.n hope u enjoyed and comment


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto relaxed the next day as he went through his training without pressure of death on his shoulders. Akisame was once again using some new training machine for them and the others were suffering through it while he was also enjoying the new experiences with his friends.

Alone it might have build up aggression but with his friends on his side, Naruto didn't even feel the pain as he trained harder than ever and the masters could see the difference.

It affect the rest of them as well, they were competing with each other to get stronger and keep up with the strongest.

Kenichi was charmed by Miu and Naruto was charmed by Shigure but both boys didn't let that distract from their goals.

Naruto was genius in the ways of combat and his body was adapting to his soul as it seems to try and replicate what his soul remembered. It breathed in the training like a starved man and grew faster and faster.

Natural talent was never enough but his soul land practice and Seikuken changed everything as he could learn more than what his body was capable of.

* * *

The Soul land allowed Naruto to experience one year in just 2 months of time but the problem was that it only allowed for learning of skills as the body went get stronger nor would the chakra control increase.

Naruto had spent a year with Issei and built a strong bond with him as they were in the same situation. It was the first time that he spent so long with anyone and both of them had opened up to each other in that time.

The more time he spent in this world Naruto was losing the touch of his old world as it lacked the strong bonds, he started to realize that his friendship was one sided and not appreciated by the others.

He learned that those reactions were not just negative but downright wrong but he had ignored them inside.

Naruto felt something inside of his awaken the more he talked to Issei, his suppressed feelings and desires were seeping out.

His goal to become Hokage was because he wanted to be acknowledged and loved, and he had achieved that within two months.

He was loved and no one hated him like they did in Konoha, even his team was just a team. They never even talked to each other and hung out after work and training.

Naruto was shocked as he started to think of such things and felt really weak, it was shocking but he was still happy as he had great friends in Gaara and the other Konoha eleven.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune and others cared for him so this event showed him their love for him.

Naruto was conflicted at this moment and decided to let time decide what his decision will be in the end.

In the Soul land Naruto constantly improved his skills like a maniac while Issei struggled to keep up, the only reason being the use of Shadow clones in the real world.

Issei didn't mind as everyone had their talent and his was not fighting, he had started learning how to write erotica from Jiraiya and was praised for it.

In this year, Naruto learned about love and discarded his fake emotions for Sakura as it was just a misunderstanding and he didn't care about such a thing.

Naruto had impressed the urgency of saving Sasuke onto Issei; this was one thing that Issei couldn't get out of his head. No matter how he explained to Naruto that the bond was non existence and that almost dying to the bastard was enough.

The debt had been paid off once he almost killed him but Naruto insisted that he was his friend and he never gave up on his friends.

"I will make sure to prepare him gift wrapped for you." Issei had said with a smile while holding back his anger at the bastard and imagining breaking his limbs and packing him into a box

Issei had changed a lot from interacting with Naruto, his perverseness had decreased a lot and he didn't act unless he was sure that the girl would be his till the end.

He could keep her safe, he could support her and they both understood the point. Unless these points weren't fulfilled, Issei had vowed never to take a girl and would be fine with just one night stands.

Naruto's dream of a large family and Issei's words matched so it did slip into Naruto's head slowly. He wasn't sure but found it worth trying as he didn't like the thought of hurting people that he liked.

Naruto had learned about his Uzumaki heritage and that they were exterminated so he was kind of the last of his kind. This fact did push him into those thoughts as it was kind of normal for Shinobi to enrich their clan and he needed to be the one to do it as the bloodline would weaken down the line.

Naruto had kept his Seikuken and other such skills to himself, he used them but didn't explain them and it pushed Issei to struggle.

Naruto realized that his world had less martial art than his current world and he could learn so many new techniques that bridge the gap of power.

* * *

Seikuken allowed Naruto to increase his reaction and senses that improved his fighting abilities; this was further enhanced with the use of the spear.

Naruto's Seikuken covered till the tip of his spear so he controlled that large space and moved around like a dancer with his weapon.

To increase his skills and to lower the flashy moves or find more efficient moves, Naruto fought the masters over and over.

The others had yet to arrive at this level so he was the only one getting toyed with. Today Naruto was fighting with Shigure as he asked her to help him improve his spear skills.

Naruto was rewards with that beautiful smile as Shigure was happy that he chose her not anyone else. That smile didn't leave his face as he was beaten up and slashed, he was a boy in love and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Issei, rest now and we will continue again." Shigure said as Naruto fell from the sky with his body barely surviving from fractures as she had almost finished him off with her blade after throwing him into the sky

"Hehe, I will be waiting Master." Naruto chuckled weakly as he sat down to relax

* * *

"Naruto, what has happened to you?"

Naruto looked to see Freya walking towards him and was confused, "What? Nothing has happened to me, just some scratches."

"Don't you see it; you have lost that strong spirit and seem like a puppy now. Where is the strong man that I saw on that day?" Freya was annoyed as it had been two days since the battle and she had been forced to witness Naruto act so shameful

Naruto pushed against the ground and jumped up, he stood in front of Freya as he stared into her eyes.

"Is this what you want to see? I change according to the situation like everyone else or did you think I will always play hard." Naruto muttered as his demeanor turned harsh like a boss, his hand on her chin and he pushed her face up to look at him like the day when they fought for the first time

Freya looked into those brown eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt weird in her heart.

"Freya, don't hesitate." Kisara called out as she saw the scene

"Yes, this is what I wanted to see but this isn't the problem. I don't like it when you show so much interest in Master. I want you to look at me like that."

"But you are not strong?"

"Not like that, you bastard. I am saying that I like you."

"I know and I like you."

"Oh my God, I will kill you." Freya was frustrated as she hit him with her portable staff on the head

"Chill, I was just kidding. Why are you worrying so much about this? You are already part of my harem so you just had to ask."

Freya tried to struggle from his grip and almost slipped when he let go as he heard his words, "What?"

Even Kisara was looking at him like crazy; she had given up on him because of Freya as she respected her senior a lot.

"I like you as well from the first time I fought you. You were so beautiful and enchanting as you fought me on that day." Naruto said as he captured her waist and brought her close to him while looking into her eyes

These were the moves taught by his masters and were tested by Jiraiya so he was not suspicious when using them.

Freya couldn't help but smile as she wasn't the only one that fell that day as he had developed an interest to.

'But he is just a playboy.' Freya thought but his eyes and demeanor seemed so confident and pure that it affected her mindset

His aura was leaking from his body as he stared at Freya, from her eyes to her lips.

"Bad boy, sit." Shigure came and separated them as she hit Naruto on the arm with a staff

"Oww, what was that for? I was just waiting for the answer." Naruto asked in confusion as he knew the other masters were watching the show and some had even brought out popcorn

"Issei, she was affected by your aura so the answer would not have been truly real." Shigure said in a slow manner

"Is that true?" Naruto asked as he looked at Freya but she looked down and ran away

Naruto felt lost as he watched the girl liked run away, he looked at others.

"Doraemon, I need help." Naruto screamed in a pitiful voice as he ran towards Akisame

"Doraemon?"

"Because you bring out things from nowhere. What should I do, Master?"

"Wait for her to calm down and come to you. She has been overwhelmed today."

Naruto was slack jawed and didn't know what to do.

"Naruto forget about women and train, its affecting your mind now." Shogo and Loki said for different reasons

"Issei relax for now and think over it a bit, a harem is kind of too much for most people. It's a niche, majority of girls are going to reject you." Kenichi advised as he patted his back

* * *

Naruto ran away from the dojo as he wished to calm his mind, this was just too annoying.

'Master Jiraiya has a harem and said this is how a strong man should be. I want to be the strongest than I should not compromise in this part or else I will start making excuses for everything else.' Naruto thought as he walked on the streets toward his home and stopped as he found a girl with glasses in his way

"How can I help you?" Naruto was not in the mood so his voice was not friendly

"Apologies if I came at a wrong time but I wish to converse for a moment."

Naruto sighed and looked at the girl carefully, according to Ddraig she wasn't normal type and would be dangerous for him.

"Okay, walk with me." Naruto said as he started walking

Sona was surprised at his attitude; he showed no fear or false attitude as she had shown him her aura.

"You are better than my expectations. I have been watching your progress for some time and I have been very much impressed. Even my elder sister praised you and that is something of an honor."

Naruto nodded as he listened to her words and realized that people were still watching him without his knowledge, "And you want something from me?"

"I want you to be my servant and I will fulfill all your wishes." Sona said in a confident tone, she had even him the ultimate offer

"What if I said that I want you?" Naruto said as he stopped and looked at Sona as she was shorter than him

Sona was shocked at his words, she never considered such a thing but it should have been something to be considered as she did see him get touchy with other girls.

"Come on So-chan don't get played, he is fooling around."

Naruto looked up and found his savior, "Satan Girl!"

"Ahoy, Is-chan don't make my sister cry or I will bury you into the ground." Serafall said with a smile as she hugged Sona from the back

Naruto chuckled at her words and felt his mood brighten up, "I won't so I will answer truthfully. I will never serve as a servant. I am the King not the servant and that shall never change but you can always hire for any mission that I find acceptable."

Sona heard his answer and his body language; it was not something a simple boy would show. It was something from his soul and it was the worst as those kinds of people barely changed their mind.

'I can still use him. Even if he is not my servant, he is still available to be used. Now can I use him in rating games or not.' Sona thought as she looked at her older sister

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Issei's part in the next chapter as i got tired.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure? Look at this cute face and tell me." Serafall said as she pinched Sona's cheeks

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Sorry but this decision is final."

"Sister its fine but I want to ask if I can still hire him for rating games or not." Sona asked as she felt annoyed by her sister's childish antics

Serafall placed her on her hip and chin, "Hmm let me see. I think there should be some temporary pieces that can be used but that would mean you can't have his equivalent piece. There needs to be a gap at all times if you want to hire him."

Sona knew the answer wouldn't be very positive as there are always checks in place for the games.

"I think you should forget about me participating in this game and just hire me in a normal mission. This step seems very risky." Naruto advised as he understood it might be a very important decision

"How many pieces would he take?" Sona questioned

"8 pawns or one Queen or Two Rooks and one Knight." Serafall answered in a cutesy tone as she looked at Naruto

Sona looked at him and nodded as it was a reasonable price to pay.

"I will sacrifice my pawns for you. Are you willing to work for me in the time of need?"

Naruto looked at Serafall and nodded, "I will help you unless it goes against my beliefs and nothing is in my way."

Sona knew she was taking a big risk but it was acceptable, big risk mean big gains.

"I will be attending Kuoh Academy after a year so transfer to the school. It will be offering scholarships so you won't have an issue." Sona said in a calm tone

"It's a fun place and you will meet many of our kind."

Naruto was intrigued, "Okay, I will be there but I will bring my friends with me."

"No problem, we will inform the head. Thank you for time and I hope we will a great relationship." Sona muttered with a smile as she extended her hand

Naruto shook her hand and received her card.

"I will call you with that number." Sona said as she walked away while Serafall followed after patting his head

Naruto watched them disappear, 'Teleportation like the fourth Hokage.'

"Are you happy partner?" Naruto muttered as he walked towards the park

"Of course, I prayed with all my sweat and blood that you won't fall for their feminine vile." Ddraig replied in a serious tone

"Partner, you got no blood and sweat."

"I know. Now deal with your romance and don't bring me into it." Ddraig said in distaste as he went away

Naruto sat down on the swing; it had been a long time since the last memory of the swing.

"I seem to always end up on a swing when I am sad." Naruto muttered in a tired tone

"Then you could have avoided saying something so stupid."

"I didn't think you would return so fast but I guess that's my girl." Naruto smiled with a blush as he looked at Freya

"You got guts saying that now." Freya sat down on the swing next to him

"You know I would never do something without a reason."

"And that's why I am here so lay it out." Freya asked in a soft tone, her voice was wavering from confident to shy

"Hehe, it's something unbelievable. Will you be willing to accept it?"

Freya looked at him with a serious gaze, showing how much she trusted him.

"Guess I shouldn't ask that. I am from a different world and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the last of my kind but this might as well be an excuse, I just don't want to make you all sad. I find you beautiful and interesting in your own special way and want to make you happy." Naruto explained as he sat in front of her and held her hands

Freya was surprised at his confession and understood a bit more why he was so different, she closed her eyes and tried to think this through.

"Okay, we will try it out but you won't accept any girl that I am not okay with. Deal." Freya said as she opened her eyes

"Awesome, I knew you won't leave me." Naruto picked her up and spun her around in joy, his laughter brought joy to Freya's heart

"Well we didn't have to worry too much about him. But I never thought he was an outsider that explains his uncanny experience." Sakaki muttered as he watched the romance scene along with Shigure

Shigure had never experienced a normal life so seeing this scene in person was a unique thing and she felt happy for her student.

* * *

Issei was not feeling very chill at the moment as he felt pressure from this task, it was his first and he was afraid of the failure since it was not like school exams.

'Could have given me something easier like fighting bandits or some shit? Man, Naruto will laugh at me, I got to focus.'

Issei walked the village and checked the ground for anything, he moved around aimlessly. He checked the trees, vegetation and such then talked to the people.

"When did it start?"

"A month ago"

"Anything strange happens in this month other than the lower harvest."

"Nothing I can remember"

Issei talked to the citizens and the answers were similar, he was not making any headway with this investigation so went back to the fields.

'Lower harvest, how and why?

Did someone mess with the area? Why?

Hatred for the people? How?' Issei questioned and all it came down to how, it didn't matter who did it so he dug the soil near the vegetation

"Of course it wasn't going to be easy." Issei muttered as he found nothing and walked back to the village center for some food, he was tired mentally from this task as it was not his kind of work

"Stumped already, Naruto would have already got something by now." Jiraiya sat down beside him and smiled at him

"You are not fooling me. Also I am mature guy; rising to such weak bait won't suit me." Issei replied as he ate the mixed vegetable meal with bread

"So you don't want any clues, I guess my mature disciple can solve it already." Jiraiya teased

Issei stopped his hands and looked at him, "What's the price?"

"You get me some Princess pictures."

"You monster! Just tell me you that I should die already."

"SHH, sit down you bastard. Now, the pictures or no clues."

"Okay I will do it."

"Good boy, I knew we could come to an agreement. Now stop thinking like a normal person, you are Naruto so go wild and spread yourself." Jiraiya said as he took his drink and downed it before leaving

Issei took a moment to process the words, "FUCK"

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

I was just feeling too tired so this is all i got.


	12. Chapter 12

Issei remedied his mistake with haste and sent clones looking everywhere; he didn't need to be sage to find something wrong by having thousand clones snooping around.

He sat down on top of the tallest tree and his clones spread out like locusts, it was quite a sight and would have frightened the poor people of the village.

Issei was holding his breath and waiting for the result when he found a lead, some monster hiding in the forest.

"Finally, I get to beat up something." Issei muttered as he cancelled the clones and recovered some of his chakra before running at his target.

The monster was at the center of the forest and seemed to have become one with nature as it slept. Without being touchy like Issei, it wouldn't have been found without high level of sensor skills.

Issei checked around the area and could see that these trees above the monster had connected with the vegetation and was drawing life energy from them. This was the cause for the low harvest.

'I got my target, should I stop it or inform Master?' Issei wondered as he sat on top of a branch watching the enemy from afar

"I can do it." Issei said as he felt that this enemy was not enough for him to be scared and he got up

Issei decided to start the battle with a binding jutsu, 'Swamp of the underworld.'

Issei poured in a lot of chakra so that 100 meters of the area around him was converted into a swamp and the giant beast started to sink into the ground.

As it was slipping inside, the beast opened its red eyes and glared at Issei.

"Roar"

Issei felt the killer intent spreading towards him and his body resisted it without a problem as he had been showered in it by Gai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, the monsters in the forest of death and Naruto.

"I can do that as well. How does it feel, huh?" Issei replied as he glared back with his intent flaring at the beast and enhanced with his chakra

The atmosphere became heavy with killer intent and the vegetation was wilting from its affect.

Issei stared at the large beast that was like the size of two storey house. It was a tall and bulky quadruped monster resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There was a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell.

There was a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounded the shell, and formed a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. The monster's body appeared sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth was jagged and at the end of its snout was a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw was green and there were two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. It's small, red eyes were encircled by a black ring. Its legs were thick and they had four toes each, which appeared as if they were actually jagged stones. There were three toes on the front and one on the heel.

It was a creature never seen before and seems to be a rare type mutation in the wild from the natural energy being highly concentrated inside this beast as it had the ability to absorb it.

Issei made his move as he dodged the vines extending from the beast that ripped apart everything in their way.

'Rasengan' Issei ran around as he bombarded the beast with rasengans that he threw like grenades as its back and face

The spinning ball of chakra exploded on contact, expanding to a cover a human completely as Issei wasn't skilled enough to make a bigger one on the move.

The beast screeched in pain as the tree was damaged and its face was bleeding from the attack, and the wild movements made it sink faster.

Before Issei could rejoice, the beast released large amounts of energy that solidified the ground and released a beam from its mouth at Issei.

"Oh shit!" Issei screamed as he was hit by the beam and barely put his arms in front of his face to block the beam

The beam sent him flying across the forest and he crashed into trees before landing outside the village with his arms bleeding and broken.

'Damn that thing got me good. I need to stop trying to gloat like a villain before the final hit.' Issei chuckled as he stood up with a vicious smile that was from Naruto's influence as he had developed a taste for battles

His arm started healing instantly as he had trained his regeneration since the first day of training. The body grew stronger each time from the damage to adapt to the intense conditions.

Issei covered rest of his body with chakra like had his arms, his control wasn't good enough but it still gave him a huge improvement in physical prowess from the chakra enhancement.

The beast was slow and hadn't moved from the area as Issei arrived like a lightning bolt, he had to be careful not to destroy the environment with his movement so Issei had to put some power to cancelling out those affects of speed or else the forest would be on fire and disappear with the village.

Issei took a stance to dash forward and targeted the beast's face, "Go!"

Issei ran so fast that the ground cratered from the first step and the air was about to catch fire but he was a hero not a villain so it was within his control.

The beast couldn't even react as Issei's foot crashed into its Giant face and he continued to bash it with punches and kicks while kicking the air to fly.

Punches and kicks were repeated thousands of times as there were flames following his movement, he was on fire and his attacks were covered in it. Issei went further to enhance this natural flames with chakra and made it stronger.

The beast was a gory mess as he was done with it; he had gone overboard and was covered in blood from head to toe as he was standing in the middle of its body.

"Hahaha" Issei laughed with joy, he had finally finished the task and the pressure was gone

Jiraiya looked at the situation and was analyzing him, these kinds of situations showed someone's character than just talking to them 

"Not bad" Jiraiya said as he hit him with a water bullet

Issei felt his flames of youth doused in cold water and his day was ruined, "Damn it old man. Let me enjoy the victory."

* * *

Time passed by as both warriors grew on their journey and experienced new things; Naruto had gotten closer to his friends and managed to make a balance between the girls.

The relationship was bound by the art of fighting and iron bonds but it would always stay platonic as Naruto didn't really feel the sexual desire much at this age but the main being it was not his body.

Naruto had increased his control and Akatsuki had spread into the city, there was no school that didn't know of them. They were the elites in the neighborhood and feared by everyone.

Naruto was getting used to being treated a boss in the outside world when he left the dojo and it was the same at school.

The feeling was awesome and Naruto was learned a lot of leadership as Kenichi and Loki acted as his advisors; they made him read about this job.

Naruto had picked up more books now that he understood that his knowledge was lacking and experience was needed so he tested out things in person instead of just dreaming.

While the relation with the Kisara and Freya was great as these two were friends from the start. Naruto enjoyed the pampered treatment when they went on the rare dates as all of them were training junkies.

The Fallen had been staying with Loki and had their eyes opened. They didn't like Naruto yet but grudgingly accepted him as their master since he was stronger than them and he was growing too fast.

Naruto had learned that they were sent by some guy named Azazel and this name made everyone at the dojo serious. They told him not to worry about the guy as he was carefree and wouldn't become an enemy, and this must be a misunderstanding.

Naruto had put the idea of meeting the guy on hold as he didn't want to invite trouble and went back to training.

The bond with Shigure was growing but it was slow going and Naruto loved it as it made him feel like a child, forgetting about all the stress.

Everything was going well in life and then the school trip happened. They were going to be visiting Kyoto for a three day trip and Naruto decided to join with Kisara while Kenichi and Miu were going to Osaka.

Ikki and Freya declined on the trip and were going on a trip to train with the masters. Ikki with James Shiba while Freya went with her grandfather, who acted senile but turned serious once he saw Naruto with the Fallen.

Naruto was excited, he had explored this city from corner to corner in the 6 months he had been living here, and now he got to see more with his friends.

The city was a vast, intricate, labyrinth of noisy, streets and alleys. You could hear the incessant honking of the vehicles even before the sun rose. Impatient businessmen who had to get to the office, mothers who had to leave their children at their schools, facing the puzzling challenge of navigating through the crowd of parents and children; even some of the teachers who had stopped at the local bakery to get a bagel or two before their morning classes. After every person had reached their respective destination, the traffic congestions cleared significantly as if humungous snakes had eaten their fills and were retracting back into their dark and eerie caves. Walking down the street, Naruto could smell the fresh batch of sweet and spicy rolls being baked for the lunch hour rush. To him, it was a clear sign of the city slowly waking up. He anticipated seeing what the new day in the new city would bring for everyone, new tenders, business proposals, math homework, even hope.

"Okay students, follow your guides and we will meet here at 7 P.m"

Naruto listened to the teacher's words and walked away with Kisara, he wasn't going to be held back by the teachers.

"Let's go"

Kisara smiled and followed him, she knew he wasn't going to stay still and follow the crowd. She had only come here to be with Naruto as Kyoto wasn't foreign to her since she had visited at least twice in a year.

"Naruto, I will warn you. This is Yokai territory." Ddraig reminded Naruto and instead of cautiousness, Naruto was waiting to meet one

"I will keep out of trouble." Naruto muttered as he took in the sights while holding hands with Kisara, it felt just right.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto shouldn't have been surprised at the old structures that people would visit but he was since his life was shit and he never went outside of Konoha to see anything good.

He was visiting the Fushimi Inari Taisha and was impressed by the sights so Kisara got to enjoy a new sight of Naruto.

But things were never perfect as they came across the local gang and they started harassing them because they didn't look strong.

"Come one little brother, how about you fork over a thousand for that damage?" The guy that Naruto ended up colliding by purpose from the other side said with a smile while the other guys ogled Kisara with their hungry gazes

"Hey senorita, how about leaving that faggot and spending some time with us."

"Should I?" Naruto asked with a smile as he flashed his emblem, it was the Akatsuki sign but the guys didn't react so probably some low level mooks

"So you think that you can handle me" Kisara muttered as she kicked and the guy was sent flying and hit one of the pillars

His neck was definitely not okay and the other guys weren't lucky either, they were taken down within seconds and only painful moans could be heard as they left the area as people watched in awe and made videos or snapped photos.

As the couple visited the shrine they were being watched by a small fox that looked at Naruto with interest and confusion.

* * *

Things went from normal to worst as those local thugs ended up being connected to the big dogs of the city. The Shinsengumi was made up majority humans but it had were-lions and were-tigers as part of the gang, the leader was a vicious Lion that served the leader of Kyoto as a loyal servant by providing support in the human world.

The kids beaten made up their story and antagonized the gang members into confronting Naruto and Kisara. This time on of the Yokai had accompanied the men to see who would dare mess with them, in their territory when the law ignored them.

"Boss, it is one of those upstart kids from the next town."

"Akatsuki or something?"

"Isn't that the group trained by monsters?"

"Shut it, we will see if they are monsters or not." The Tiger man muttered as he looked at Naruto from afar and didn't feel any threat

'Must have been false news'

* * *

"Naruto, how did you hide your ki completely?" Kisara became curious as she had been randomly trying to sense Ki in her surroundings

"Practice and now I have good control over all of it." Naruto replied as they walked towards a restaurant but then found the people walking away like they were the plague

"Man, can you guys stop doing this? How many times has it been this one day?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he had disposed of like ten groups of things till now

He was started to think, thugs were somehow attracted to him or something.

'Do I smell or give of some aura?'

* * *

The head of the group was a bald man with a scar on his head, wearing sunglasses and a black suit as he led a gang of ten to surround them.

"Kid, break your arms and we forgive you?"

"I guess you can speak so I will tell you that it was your members that started it. They were trying to rob us is daylight." Naruto muttered calmly as he looked at the man while Kisara analyzed the foes

"Who the fuck are you to judge our people? We decide what they did wrong, not an outsider." The man said as he walked towards them while throwing his coat at his men

Naruto looked at him and could see that he wasn't normal, 'Probably a martial artist or is he something else.'

'A youkai, that is the energy signature of one.' Ddraig informed him as he sensed the energy boiling inside the foe

'Do I run or beat him up?'

'Your choice'

"You scum aren't worth my time so come at me" Naruto announced in a voice filled with confidence and his grin just infuriated them as he looked at them with disdain

"Hope you got some bite boy or you will be leaving in a stretcher today."

"Grit your teeth" Naruto replied as he dodged the punch from the baldy and countered with kick to his face that sent him flying into his men

"BOSS!"

"Shit what kind of monster is that?"

Kisara was about to start but the scene quite down and the men picked up their leader and ran.

"Well that was anti climatic, next time let me do my job as a sub leader. It will a joke if the big boss has to take care of weaklings." Kisara said in a joking tone

"Meh, next time" Naruto walked towards the restaurant, he was not impressed with the fighters and hoped to see something worthy to test his skills as he was still getting beat up by his masters while everyone else got trashed by him

'Lucky this isn't any other country or else I would have to worry about getting shot.' Naruto thought with a smile as he could definitely react to a bullet but too many would get him and his chakra wasn't large enough to survive a swarm so a team with some snipers could kill him

* * *

The situation didn't calm down as the hotel they were staying in was invaded by the gang; they had brought all the sub leaders and armed themselves with blades, and even guns.

Everyone inside was terrified as the signals had been jammed and they could only see what the gang wanted.

Naruto saw outside the window and analyzed the situation, it was looking bad. They had martial artist among them, they had guns and he could sense danger from afar so they had a sniper.

'Hory shit! They came for the kill. I thought it was just some small time gang.' Naruto held his hair and wanted to scream at the absurdity

'You should go out before they start coming in and killing people.' Ddraig reminded him and waiting to see how the scene played out, he was really excited as none of his previous vessels ever got into such trouble

Ddraig wanted to laugh hysterically and eat some popcorn while watching the event play out, unfortunately he was just a spirit at the moment.

'Oh yeah, I can actually do that now.' Ddraig remembered that Naruto was different and he imagined a large TV along with some large sized popcorn

'Now I can enjoy this experience.'

Naruto's eyes took on a serious glint and he took out his katana along with some kunai's and a poison bombs and smoke bombs.

In the end he was a ninja so he never left without his arsenal and they were asking for a real beating so he wasn't going to hesitate. Breaking people's bones and cutting their limbs weren't anything new to him, they were lucky he wasn't going to them but they would definitely regret messing with him.

Naruto was on the fourth floor and he quickly jumped out of the window as he started falling, he threw a smoke bomb with itching powder mixed in.

Taking away their sight, Naruto threw his Kunais with extreme accuracy and took down six members as he hit their knees. The kunai flew too fast for anyone to react and pierced into the bone causing the gang members to scream in pain that they had never experienced.

Bullets came out of the smoke but they were too far off and Naruto landed on the ground safely and took down the legs of another member with his sword.

The Yokai saw the danger from the enemy and realized that it was a human martial artist and decided not to hold back like the baldy last time.

Their bodies changed into their humanoid beast form and they roared in unison, launching a sound based attack that Naruto had never experienced.

It seem to be something they had practiced a lot as it hit selectively and the gang members were safe while Naruto was writhing on the ground from the pain and his bones seem to turn to dust if he didn't get out of this problem

The pain and force had made it impossible for him to take action but Kisara acted in time and threw kunai with exploding tags from her room

The moment the explosion took place, Ddraig supported Naruto and he rushed at them. With speed faster than sound Naruto punched them in the chest and downed them as their bones were fractured even with their durable body.

"What is going on?" Those words made the atmosphere freeze and Naruto found his body fall to his knees from the pressure

"BOSS, this bastard has been beating our members and almost killed all of us."

"He is lying. Sigh, I am disappointed in you, boy. You can't even control your men, how are you supporting your leader." An old man known by the name of Sun Wukong with the figure of a primary school child (at least a meter tall), covered in golden fur wearing a monk's cassock, a wrinkled, creased face and black skin. He was also carrying a staff-like weapon, smoking a pipe, wearing shades with a cyber design, and also donning prayer beads on his forehead.

Sun Wukong looked at the well dressed and handsome man beside him known as the White Tiger, Baek Yoon Ho. Baek Yoon-Ho sports a spiky orange hair but his hair turns white when he transforms into a monster. He commonly wears a black tuxedo and white collared shirt.

Baek Yoon was the leader of the group and hearing those words, he felt rage boiling deep inside his heart at the disgrace his men had just brought him. He had been gone for just a month and they had made a mess.

Watching Sun Wukong leave after having a look at Naruto, Baek Yoon couldn't hold back anymore and punched the men in the face sending him flying with his jaw unhinged.

"EEEP" The men shivered in fear as their Big boss was filled with rage as seen by his shining eyes filled with chakra

"Tell me what happened?" Baek Yoon Ho asked as he walked towards Naruto, even though he was angry that didn't mean he had lost his mind and he could sense chakra in the human. It was impossible as that was a property of Yokai.

'Halfling?'

"Your men acted like scum and wanted to rob me, I said no and they forced my hand so I beat them." Naruto replied as he spat the blood filling his mouth

'Man, I miss my body.'

"I owe you a favor for not taking it too far. My name is Baek Yoon Ho and I always pay my favors so call me if you need my help and eat this to heal up." Baek Yoon Ho muttered as he threw a pill at Naruto along with his card

"You scum, we are leaving." Baek Yoon Ho said in a cold tone and started walking away towards the cars

Naruto found the scene cool as many black cars just zipped away in a line, 'I am so going do that.'

"Ow" Naruto fell at the ground as he lost his adrenaline and looked at the pill

"You should take it, it will help you." Naruto saw Kuroko looking at him from above and he smiled as he took it without question

Kuroka chuckled at his actions and picked him up in her arms as she sped away before people saw them.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Baek Yoon Ho from Solo Levelling


End file.
